Aún está caliente
by Chrysallis hime
Summary: El asesinato de Sasuke era la tarea más difícil que Sakura podría encomendarse, pero decide encabezar la misión por el bien de Konoha. El problema sobreviene cuando descubre que Sasuke está muerto en muchos otros sentidos y ella sólo puede velarlo.
1. Silencio

**Aquí va mi segundo proyecto largo con Naruto, Aún está caliente.**

**Mi nueva historia comienza con un número del manga que todos los fans del SasuSaku conocen muy bien, el 482. A partir de aquí he desarrollado todo el fic, respetando puntualmente los acontecimientos desde este punto.**

**El pairing principal es mi adorado SasuSaku, sin secundarios, aunque pecaré y jugaré por el camino.**

**A tener en cuenta: he decidido dar un paso más allá con este fic y "desatarme" un poco los dedos. Eso significa que voy a censurar poco o nada lo que me vaya inspirando esta historia y lo voy a escribir tal cual, aunque no me imagino escribiendo capítulos particularmente desagradables -no creo que esta historia vaya por esos derroteros, el esquema que tengo no me da tantos detalles.**

**Cada capítulo está más o menos centrado en un personaje, aunque no juego con demasiados puntos de vista.**

**Por último, pediros paciencia. Intentaré actualizar con regularidad, este fic y su esquema me han demandado más tiempo que cualquier otro proyecto (lo siento por los que esperan la reedición de NES, al menos os puedo asegurar que no me olvido de esta historia y su secuela).**

**Disclaimer: No, Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción<strong>

**Silencio**

Al instante de verlo en la lejanía, su nombre se le escapó de los labios con fuerza, como un pequeño torrente de agua saliendo a presión de una presa.

― ¡Sasuke!

Dentro de ella la energía la recorría con cuerpo, ramificada en un millar de serpientes. Era tan feroz que la sangre palpitante en las sienes no la dejaba escuchar nada. Su corazón había empezado a bombear acaloradamente cuando dejó atrás a sus compañeros, pero ahora estaba tan nerviosa que no escuchaba nada más que la sangre tamborileando en los oídos y el sonido apagado de su respiración. La gravilla bajo la gomas de las botas crujía con sus espasmos.

La respiración agitada le alertó de que alguien había sido herido; el olor a sangre fresca era inconfundible. Pero Sasuke no estaba herido, parecía firme y muy concentrado. Además del extraño árbol que crecía a un flanco del puente, él era lo único que se mantenía en pie en aquel pequeño campo de batalla. A sus pies se podía distinguir una sombra, sobre la que Sasuke proyectaba una llama de chakra que había empezado a debilitarse con el eco del grito. Había girado la cabeza hacia donde ella aguardaba, buscando una explicación para aquella interrupción, y había susurrado su nombre.

A Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío muy desagradable. La estaba mirando y no sentía nada bueno. Lo cierto era que Sakura había encontrado tiempo de sobra para fantasear con la expresión de Sasuke en el encuentro idílico que siempre soñaba, pero había pensado muy poco en su propia reacción. Eso que sentía era menos amable que la sensación de paz que nacía dentro de ella al imaginar aquel encuentro.

Siempre que Sasuke la miraba, por alguna razón, a Sakura le costaba respirar: porque Sasuke inspiraba un trato deferente cuando se exhibía en la lucha, porque parecía que pudiera escuchar los latidos entusiastas de su corazón tan bien como ella y cada segundo supusiera un grado más de desnudez, porque el Uchiha se lo tomaba todo en serio y que le prestara atención era como si el cielo abriera sus entrañas nubosas para iluminarla con un halo divino.

O porque, simplemente, Sasuke no necesitaba nada para imponer. Uchiha Sasuke poseía un temple adulto, una misteriosa madurez, que advertía a aquel con el que se cruzaba que no saldría indiferente.

Aquel halo imponente que recordaba de la época de entrenamiento con Sasuke volvía a asaltarla, pero el paso del tiempo se hizo notar; esta vez la situación parecía redefinirse. Aunque se sentía devorada por los nervios y emocionada por tener la suerte de encontrarlo a solas, descubría que la presencia de Sasuke tenía una naturaleza muy agresiva. Si bien él nunca había sido cálido en ningún sentido, el frío que le inspiraba en esos pocos segundos iniciales era tan distinto de lo que había encontrado anteriormente en él que se preguntaba para sus adentros si se trataba del mismo compañero de equipo que la había protegido de ser herida tantas veces. Su mirada dura inspiraba una amenaza más ácida que la que había apreciado al verlo cuando Sai, Naruto, Yamato y ella lo encontraron en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Ahora no contaba con el respaldo de Naruto. Estaba sola y Sasuke era muy desafiante. Además de la sangre fresca, a su alrededor apestaba a un gran uso de chakra. Un chakra frío y cortante como el hielo. ¿Hasta qué punto había cambiado Sasuke?

― ¿A qué has venido?

Era la segunda vez que daba ese paso, la segunda vez que ponía toda la carne en el asador. Iba a apostárselo todo por su sentido del deber y su suerte dependería de Sasuke. En esta ocasión no podría imaginarse que sus palabras la llevarían más lejos que aquel banco en el que despertó cuando el Uchiha abandonó la aldea. Eran las palabras que le rondaban desde entonces, las que le habían hecho levantarse de la cama cuando no podía dormir y Naruto faltaba, las que se había gritado en su interior por un mayor rendimiento cuando se entrenaba con Tsunade.

Su intención era matar a Sasuke. Matar el sufrimiento del vengador, la obsesión de Naruto, el mejor amigo que tendría jamás, y el anhelo eternamente insatisfecho de su amor por él.

Sakura echó a Naruto de su lista de preocupaciones antes de tomar una buena bocanada de aire y gritar:

― ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡He decidido que iré contigo! ¡Desertaré de la Hoja!

* * *

><p>Sakura salvó la gran oquedad que le separaba de Sasuke de un salto. El Uchiha se había vuelto a ella completamente, ignorando la respiración entrecortada de la chica que yacía a sus pies.<p>

― ¿Qué ganaría llevándote conmigo? ¿Qué estás tramando?

― ¡No estoy tramando nada! ¡Siempre me he arrepentido de no irme contigo cuando te marchaste de la Hoja! ¡Siempre! ―tragó en grueso. Tenía que elegir bien las palabras y ser muy cuidadosa diciéndolas si quería que el plan le resultara. Sasuke no era ningún idiota―

Haré todo lo que tú me pidas. No quiero tener que arrepentirme de nuevo.

― ¿Y tú sabes qué es lo que quiero yo? ―le preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

― ¡No me importa! Haré lo que quieras que...

― Aplastar la Hoja ―interrumpió Sasuke con fuerza―. Eso es lo que quiero. ¿Estás segura de que quieres traicionarla por mí?

No podría haber dicho otra cosa que la sorprendiera más, pero Sakura no se dejó arredrar. Iba a meterse en la boca del lobo, lo había decidido, y no había mejor manera que hacerlo con carrerilla.

― Sí... Si tú me lo pides, lo haré.

― Muy bien. Demuéstramelo ―contestó Sasuke ladeando la cara y señalando la silueta a sus pies con aire desafiante―. Dale el golpe de gracia. Si lo haces, confiaré en ti.

La temperatura del cuerpo de Sakura descendió varios grados. Ya tenía una razón para acercarse armada a él. ¿Pero cómo podía pasar todo tan rápido? Había estado deseando cerrar ese asunto pendiente desde que Sai hablara con ella, pero aquella era la hora de la verdad y todo lo que sentía era vértigo.

_Tengo una misión importante que hacer. Yo y sólo yo soy quien debe llevarla a cabo._

Definitivamente, era el momento culminante, el que marcaría la diferencia con aquel otro desarrollo de los acontecimientos que hubiera dado lugar si siguiera de brazos cruzados en Konoha. Ya no dependería más de Naruto. Su determinación cobraría sentido y les libraría a ambos de sus propias limitaciones.

_No puedo fallar _ ―se repetía interiormente―_. Sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer y estoy preparada, ¿pero por qué bajo esta prueba tan horrible? ¿Por qué matar a esa chica herida? ¡No está tan malherida como para rematarla, pero está tan débil que apenas puede respirar! ¿Cómo puede?_

Sacó del bolsillo el kunai que había preparado para su encuentro, asiéndolo con fuerza, y rogó que no le fallara la voz.

― ¿Quién es?

― Pertenece a Taka, mi organización. Como ves, ahora mismo no me sirve para nada. ¿Verdad que eres una ninja curandera? Es perfecto, podrás sustituirla.

La explicación de Sasuke no mejoraba las cosas. Si Sakura podía acoger alguna justificación para evitar el sacrificio de Sasuke, él mismo se la echaría por tierra. Tal y como se habían encontrado, Sakura le habría creído si hubiera alegado que se trataba de un enemigo, pero no era el caso, le estaba demostrando que su inclusión en la lista de ninjas en busca no era un capricho de Danzō. Iba a sacrificar a una compañera porque ya no le era de utilidad. Iba a ser desleal. Otra vez.

_Si tenía alguna duda, se ha despejado. Este no es el Sasuke de antes... Ha cambiado irremediablemente._

Siendo él tan frío, tenía que poner especial cuidado en moverse de la forma más inteligente. No iba a mejorar las cosas intentar convencerlo de dejar vivir a su compañera para ganar tiempo, ni Sasuke iba a sorprenderla marcándose una X en el pecho para que pudiera matarle. Él nunca bajaba la guardia. Se fue acercando a ellos, siguiendo el rastro de sangre que llevaba hasta la muchacha que debía matar. A un par de metros de ella, pudo comprobar que debía rondar su edad. Algunos mechones de su cabello, rojo intenso, caían sobre el charco que había formado la sangre que escupía y las gafas de pasta que llevaba estaban torcidas por la posición de su cabeza. La respiración lenta y rajada le hacía pensar automáticamente en formas de abordarla como médico, pero el kunai seguía en su mano. Aunque no las tuviera todas consigo, tenía que hacer algo con él.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿No eres capaz, Sakura?

_Ella no tiene nada que ver... Si ahora yo... si ahora... apuñalara a Sasuke-kun... ¡Se acabaría todo de una vez!_

Tomó posición con el sigilo de un verdugo aproximándose a la espalda de la víctima. Sentía el frío anticipatorio de la muerte envolviendo todos sus huesos. Se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar sus latidos espaciarse, fuertes y moribundos. Tenía que calcular bien el tiempo. Tenía que ser rápida y utilizar la fuerza suficiente. Tenía que mirar a Sasuke mientras se derrumbara y se le escapara la vida allí donde ella iba a herirle. Tenía que jurarse que podía verle morir y ser capaz de llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha sin derramar una lágrima delante de sus compañeros. Apretó los ojos mentalizándose por última vez, pidiéndole perdón por lo que iba a hacer. El tiempo pareció espesarse.

― No... lo hagas... Sasuke... ―gimió la voz ahogada a sus pies.

Sakura dejó de atender sus dudas emergentes para poner toda la atención al enorme vacío que sentía a su espalda. El susurro de la ropa de Sasuke, el ligero chisporroteo de chakra que tomaba cuerpo rápidamente en su mano y la mirada asesina que se clavaba en su nuca la absorbían. Sólo podía significar una cosa: Sasuke volvía a atacarla por la espalda, pero en esta ocasión no la iba a dejar inconsciente. Iba a matarla.

Con toda la velocidad que pudo imprimir a su cuerpo conmocionado por la incredulidad, Sakura comenzó a girarse. La terrible visión de la mirada decidida de Sasuke enmarcada por el hilo de sangre que emanaba de uno de sus ojos era la firma de una muerte que le llegaba con un ataque directo y sencillo. El tiempo se paró durante aquel ataque eterno, pero ella era incapaz de moverse. Había esperado cualquier cosa de Sasuke; que se mostrara frío e implacable entraba dentro de lo que podía esperar encontrar, pero matarla no tenía sentido. ¿Qué podía conseguir con ello? Aun concediéndole carta blanca a Sasuke, Sakura no podía comprender que estuviera dispuesto a matarla.

_¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?, _le preguntó su corazón al tiempo que éste dejaba de latir.

Empezó a cruzar los brazos para protegerse del impacto y cerró los ojos con el poco instinto que quedaba en ella, pero los volvió a abrir cuando sintió una sombra interponerse entre Sasuke y ella. Al abrirlos, cuando comprendió que estaba fuera de peligro, reconoció el dibujo de la capa que se extendía y ondulaba frente a sus ojos. Por un momento pensó que podría tratarse de Naruto, pero la percepción de la cantidad de chakra no se correspondía. La voz de su primer maestro sonó decepcionada.

― Qué bajo has caído, Sasuke.

Kakashi terminó de aterrizar a tiempo de impulsarse para esquivar una patada lateral de Sasuke. Este último recibió un puntapié que le hizo retroceder.

Sakura se quedó quieta. Se sentía patética. No sólo no había podido encargarse de aquello sola sino que habían tenido que intervenir para salvarle la vida de nuevo. Las miradas concentradas que se dirigían su maestro y su antiguo compañero la excluían de aquella pelea. Como siempre.

― Hn, ¿Falta alguien más por venir? ―exclamó Sasuke divertido.

― Sakura... Pretendías acabar tú sola con Sasuke, ¿verdad?

La aludida dejó caer la cabeza preguntándose si de verdad sonaba tan ridículo. ¿No podía ella aspirar a hacer algo así?

― No tienes por qué acarrear semejante peso sobre tus hombros ―volvió a decirle Kakashi―. A pesar de ser el líder del Equipo Siete, permití que os separaseis. No estuve a la altura ―un silencio lleno de vergüenza como respuesta animó a Kakashi a ofrecer una disculpa―. Sakura, fui muy irresponsable al decirte aquello para tranquilizarte. Es posible que me lo estuviera diciendo a mí mismo. Siento haber sido tan mal maestro.

Kakashi no se daba cuenta de cuánto se equivocaba. Naruto y ella eran tan responsables de permitir que todo se fuera de madre como él, y precisamente él había sido quien mejor había desempeñado su papel. Le había dado a Sasuke los mejores consejos y el tiempo para que tomara sus propias decisiones.

Lástima que Sasuke tuviera un final tan inevitable.

― Al contrario...

― Sasuke, no me gusta repetirme continuamente, pero haré una excepción y te lo diré una vez más. Olvida la venganza.

Sasuke se echó a reír con ganas, sorprendiéndoles a los dos. Resultaba grotesco ver a Sasuke carcajearse en aquella situación.

― A Itachi –dijo gravemente―. A mi padre, a mi madre. ¡A todo el clan! ―gritó― ¡Tráelo aquí, vamos! ¡Si lo haces me detendré!

― No quiero tener que matarte ―dijo Kakashi con tranquilidad.

― Lo dices como si pudieras hacerlo en cualquier momento. Deja de hablar como si fueras mi maestro, porque ya no lo eres ―tomó un par de bocanadas agitadas y lo que dijo a continuación, lo susurró entre dientes― Me muero de ganas de acabar contigo, Kakashi... Kakashi bajó el tono para dirigirse a Sakura.

― Reanima a esa chica hasta que recupere el habla. Aún estás a tiempo. Tiene información sobre el enemigo.

― ¿Y tú, sensei?

― Tú llévate a la chica, Sakura. Aléjate de aquí ―se giró para sonreírle con los ojos―. Yo acarrearé el peso de tu determinación. Es mi trabajo, al fin y al cabo.

Sakura lo miró una vez más, lamentando profundamente que tuviera que ser él quien se encargara de aquella tarea. Ella, nadie más que ella, debía encargarse de Sasuke. Naruto nunca entendería que Sasuke había tomado un camino de no retorno, ni que las promesas imposibles se pudieran romper. Kakashi había hecho siempre lo que había podido y seguía los pasos de Naruto porque se sentía responsable de él.

Ella se había quedado llorando y le había hecho jurar a Naruto que le devolviera lo que ella creía que era su razón de vivir. Se había creído que aquella fantasía infantil, su historia de amor con él, se materializaría algún día, cuando Sasuke superara su pasado y aprendiera a perdonar. A pesar de considerar con el tiempo que sus ideas románticas tenían demasiadas alas, Sakura no había terminado de decidirse a cortarlas.

Su corazón debía comprender que no hay historias de amor con protagonistas tan dolidos. Sasuke había cruzado el umbral y había perdido el juicio. Seguía sin poder hacer nada por acabar con el dolor de ninguna de las personas que ella quería. La persona que más debía dar de sí estaba limpiándose de nuevo las manos.

― Vamos, vete de una vez.

Pensó decir algo más, pero comprendió que era una pérdida de tiempo. Estaban preparados para pelear y se le había adjudicado una tarea urgente, así que obedeció. Se agachó para recoger a la chica que supuestamente había estado a punto de matar, degustando el terrible sabor amargo del fracaso en todo el cuerpo. Aquella retirada era su exclusión oficial. Había fracasado otra vez, y para siempre.

_Maldita sea._

Llevó a la herida hasta uno de los postes de piedra del puente y la tendió en el suelo. Las manos recobraron cierta movilidad al acomodarla y buscarle la herida. Le abrió la chaqueta manchada de sangre y vio un estrecho pero profundo corte en el pecho. No parecía una herida de espada porque lo único que se había abierto camino en su pecho era chakra, pero la incisión tenía la uniformidad y el alcance de ese arma. Además, un montón de marcas rojas se distribuían por su piel. Sakura no se hizo muchas preguntas sobre ellas. Estaba segura de saber curar la peor de las heridas y demasiado avergonzada de su ridículo encuentro con Sasuke como para pensar en cualquier cosa más.

Se quitó uno de los guantes y comenzó a sanar la herida del pecho.

Irremediablemente, su mente volvía una y otra vez a la pelea. No podía dejar de culparse ni dejar de sorprenderse de que Sasuke hubiera estado a punto de matarla. Nada parecía tener sentido. Su determinación al salir de Konoha le había parecido muy fuerte, pero todo había terminado en un intento de asesinato por parte de Sasuke, y a aquello no lograba darle ninguna explicación. No comprendía qué ganaría Sasuke con ello.

Era todo lo que había ocurrido. Y ella volvía a ser relegada al trabajo con los daños secundarios.

― T-Tú... –comenzó a decir la chica a la que asistía.

― ¡No hables aún! Ya falta poco.

Sakura se mordió el labio intentando contener un sollozo, pero no pudo soportar el peso de la vergüenza y la desesperanza por su antiguo compañero de equipo. Los ojos se le nublaron y empezó a llorar con el primer parpadeo. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre la ropa manchada de sangre mientras la respiración entrecortada le siseaba entre los dientes.

Cuando la respiración de la pelirroja empezó a normalizarse, escuchó la voz de Sasuke al otro lado del puente, aunque no logró entender nada. Pocos segundos después, sintió el chakra de los adversarios descender velozmente del puente, y una gran transformación del chakra de uno de ellos.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó mientras la última lágrima cruzaba la mejilla―. ¿Ese chakra es de Sasuke?

La convaleciente asintió con la cabeza.

― No se parece al que iba a utilizar conmigo ―dijo bajando la voz―. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...?

Volvió a contestarle un asentimiento.

― Es... el poder de Itachi...

Sakura abrió los ojos, asustada. Bajo el puente rugía una extraña fuente de chakra que iba haciéndose más grande y sólida. Podía escuchar perfectamente, a pesar de la distancia, cómo el chakra tomaba forma. El sonido debía emular las llamas del infierno; no estaba consumiendo nada pero crecía sin parar, alimentando una forma muy definida bajo la capa de chakra rabioso.

Sakura tenía el vello de punta.

― Es... Susanoo. Sasuke... desde que se vio con Itachi...

Sakura volvió a tener en cuenta la herida. Sus ojos no se levantaron del pecho que sanaba, pero tenía la mirada perdida. No podía evitar atender al gran cambio de chakra que se estaba produciendo. La gran estructura de chakra parecía moverse y prepararse para atacar. Sonaba como si el tronco de un árbol enorme estuviera tensándose, a punto de resquebrajarse.

Sakura se obligó a reprimir el impulso de asomarse por el puente y continuar con el cierre de la herida. Miró el espacio sanguinolento bajo el chakra de su mano y se preguntó quién la había herido. No podía hacerse una idea de quién había sido último adversario de Sasuke ni qué había pasado para que estuviera tan cegado por el odio.

― Él... ha cambiado. No... no estaba bien antes de en-enfrentarse a su hermano, pero...

Sakura la miró fijamente, con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas, incapaz de creer lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Las sienes mojadas de la pelirroja la pillaron de sorpresa.

― ¿Él te hizo esto?

― Sí.

― No sabes... cuánto lo siento.

― Me sacrificó. Lo intentaba, al menos.

― ¡Sonríen gracias a que Itachi dio su vida por ellos! ¡Ríen juntos como idiotas, sin tener idea de nada! ¡Ahora mismo, vuestras risas se me antojan risillas de desprecio y mofa! ¡Y nada más! ¡Cambiaré esas carcajadas por gritos y gemidos de agonía!

Sakura imprimió más chakra, para unir los labios de la herida y borrar la huella de la incisión. La malherida soltó un suspiro pesado de alivio y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

― Sasuke... Ya no es el que tú conociste.

De repente el aire se vició, víctima de una gran corriente de chakra que explotaba y lo inundaba todo. Era tan agresivo que Sakura sintió un cosquilleo muy desagradable en la mano que había utilizado para sanar, como si ese chakra áspero se le estuviera clavando con pequeñas agujas.

― ¿Lo sientes? ―preguntó la voz de la pelirroja― El odio de Sasuke es tan arrollador como su chakra.

― ¡Por eso mismo nos tienes que ayudar! ¡Tenemos que pararle! Si eres su compañera y alguna vez te ha importado debes entender que ahora mismo nos necesita. ¡Habrá algo que podamos hacer por Sasuke!

― No. No acepta ayuda y detenerle en la lucha es imposible. Lo lamento por ti, porque no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra él. Y él tampoco ―ladeó la cara y escupió la sangre que le quedaba en la boca―. No le queda mucho chakra, pero está muy motivado, y eso es todo lo que él necesita ―levantó la mano ligeramente para mantener la atención de Sakura―. Convence a tu maestro para que se retire. Salva la vida, vete, llevadme con vosotros. Estáis perdiendo el tiempo.

― No podemos irnos de aquí sin más. Algún punto débil debe tener Sasuke. Sólo tienes que decírmelo y yo me encargaré del resto. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de dar con él.

― Lo siento. No te puedo ayudar.

Sakura miró con ojos suplicantes a la muchacha, pero comprendió que no se estaba resistiendo. Negaba con la cabeza.

― Si tiene un punto débil, lo desconozco.

_¡No puede ser! ¡Esto va de mal en peor! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Tengo que ayudar! ¡Kakashi confiaba en que ella nos sirviera de ayuda!_

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se giró a un lado y movió las manos rápidamente para formar una serie de sellos. Estampó la mano en el suelo y esperó a que la nube de humo de su invocación se disipara. Estaba actuando por instinto, pero a veces lo mejor era guiarse por él y dejar las buenas y razonadas ideas para otro momento.

Una babosa del tamaño de un perro apareció frente a ella. La compañera de Sasuke se incorporó acodándose con dificultad y miró la invocación.

― Katsuyu, tienes que ayudarme a inmovilizar a Sasuke. Es una urgencia ―rogó Sakura.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay alguien herido? ―susurró la babosa con voz suave.

― Mucho peor. Ha perdido el control y va a hacer algo que va a tener consecuencias horribles. ¡Tenemos que pararle los pies ahora mismo!

― ¡No seas temeraria! ―le gritó la chica que acababa de curar― ¡No puedes hacer nada por Sasuke! ¿Crees que una invocación podrá hacerle frente a un titán como Susanoo? ¡En cuanto vea que vuelves a entrometerte volverá al puente para matarnos con ese monstruo!

Sakura miró con determinación a Katsuyu, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en ella.

― No te pediría un favor tan grande como éste sin una buena razón. Ha entrado a formar parte de Akatsuki, ha empezado a ser tratado como un criminal internacional. Ahora mismo Sasuke-kun supone una amenaza para Konoha y será cuestión de tiempo que los demás países le den caza.

― De hecho, Sasuke encabeza la lista de amenazas de la alianza ―espetó la pelirroja―. Piensa en ello. Una invocación no es ayuda suficiente.

La babosa movió sus cuernos y levantó la cabeza hacia su invocadora, que la miraba sin parpadear.

― Te ayudaré.

Sakura se volvió a la chica, que se echaba una mano a la cabeza y fruncía el ceño con una expresión de dolor.

― Escucha atentamente, por favor. Intentabas salvarme la vida alertándome de las intenciones de Sasuke cuando no tenías motivos para frenarle, porque soy tu enemiga. Eso es algo que no podré compensarte ni sanándote diez heridas como la que acabo de curar. No tengo nada contra ti, pero lo que sí tengo es una misión importante que completar a toda costa. Si intentas obstaculizarme, no me darás elección. Aunque te haya curado, te abriré esa herida de nuevo. Si, en cambio, me ayudas, te protegeré y te pondré a salvo de Sasuke.


	2. Desolación

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de introducción. Aquí se verá con más claridad qué clase de fic estoy preparando.**

**El mapa de los países de Naruto no está muy claro; encuentro pocos y la localización de algunas potencias varía entre ellos. Por eso, advierto que quizá la interpretación que hago del mapa no es muy clara. De cualquier manera, si hay dudas o fallos, puedo aclarar o corregir.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo. Es algo más largo que los demás, pero lo es por una buena razón. **

**Se agradecen el interés por el fic y los reviews :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Desolación<strong>

**La hora de las promesas**

La pelirroja guardó silencio unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de ella.

― Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Sakura experimentó una pequeña sensación de compañerismo hacia ella. Aunque aquella chica podía no aceptar del todo su resolución –no se podía descartar, visto el cambio radical de opinión―, su mirada parecía demasiado dolida. Reconocía la desilusión en sus ojos brillantes.

Sakura se levantó y saltó hasta posarse en el antepecho del puente. Se agachó con cautela y se asomó, sin dejar de pensar cómo hacerlo mejor. Comprobó que Sasuke estaba de espaldas al arco del puente, frotándose los ojos, y Kakashi se mantenía a distancia, evaluando los movimientos de su rival. Sakura barajó la posibilidad de cruzar el puente, deslizarse por el arco y aprovechar la distracción de Sasuke para encargarse de él.

La posibilidad de volver a entrar en acción le hizo entrar en calor. El corazón volvió a latirle frenéticamente cuando se puso en marcha. Recorrió el puente hasta la zona donde el arco se alzaba, se arregló la capa para que no le estorbara y bajó lentamente por la pared contraria del puente.

_Despacio, _se recordó_. Los golpes decisivos se calculan al milímetro. Esta vez no puedo fallar. No me puede pillar de sorpresa._

Anduvo bocabajo la mitad del arco, atendiendo a cada señal que le llegaba del exterior, visualizando los pasos y el salto para acercarse a Sasuke. Dio otro paso al frente cuando estuvo segura de sus pasos, leyendo con antelación las corrientes de aire que pudieran alertar a Sasuke de su presencia. Prestó atención a todo lo que le envolvía y consideró las posibilidades de Kakashi para dificultar su ataque. Avanzó por el arco con cuidado y contempló a los adversarios bocabajo. Kakashi había abierto su ojo de Sharingan con sobresalto al descubrirla en el interior del puente y comenzaba a moverse, pero ella estaba más cerca de Sasuke y éste no parecía percatarse de su presencia. Katsuyu aún permanecía junto a la pelirroja en el puente, esperando a que Sakura le diera alguna indicación.

_¡No puedo flaquear!_

Sakura respiró profundamente, consciente de que todo estaba a punto. Dio un paso más, pero el segundo paso se quedó en el aire, porque notó el chakra de una figura deslizándose por la falda de la montaña que antecedía al puente.

_Ahora. Antes de que sea tarde... Tengo que..._

El susurro acabó, pero unas pisadas apresuradas sobre la superficie del río se aproximaban rápidamente. Un borrón naranja y negro.

― ¡Sasuke! –se oyó gritar― ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

Sakura maldijo interiormente y se agachó, reaciaa abandonar su plan. Naruto había aparecido y se dirigía a Sasuke, gritándole que tenía que hablar con él. Kakashi se giró hacia Naruto con el ceño fruncido, lanzándose contra él para que no llegara a enfrentarse a Sasuke. Naruto intentó esquivarlo pero su maestro se le adelantó. Impactó contra el pecho de Kakashi y se revolvió contra él, sin perder de vista a Sasuke.

― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡Se suponía que tenías que quedarte con Yamato!

― ¡No! ¡Se supone que tengo que estar aquí! ¡Este es mi momento, tengo que hablar con Sasuke!

El Uchiha se apartaba el brazo de los ojos y miraba con hastío al recién llegado. Sakura se preguntaba si Sasuke era capaz de enfrentarse a Naruto después de haber interrumpido la pelea. Desde su posición podía sentir perfectamente su chakra fluctuar.

Naruto se contentó con mirar a Sasuke por encima del hombro de Kakashi. Debió comprender que el tiempo para hablar con Sasuke era valioso, ya que normalmente a ellos les gustaba más comunicarse a base de puñetazos y Sasuke tenía la mala costumbre de esfumarse cuando menos lo esperara.

― ¡Sasuke, he comprendido algo importante! ¡Hay algo que quiero cambiar! ¡Pero necesito que recapacites por última vez! ¡Hay algo que tienes que saber que puede cambiarlo todo!

― ¡Es inútil, Naruto! –contestó Kakashi― Sasuke ha estado a punto de...

― ¡Me da igual! –interrumpió Naruto, desesperado― ¡Es mi camino, tengo que hacer esto! ¡Cargaré con todo lo que sea necesario, pero tú –gritó con furia a Sasuke― tienes que volver! ¡Sabes que tienes que hacerlo! ¡Lo que tenemos que discutir es cómo!

― Esa es una de las pocas cosas en las que no admitiré debate –murmuró Sasuke para sí mismo.

― ¡El primero con quien te las verás seré yo! ¡Sé que tienes cosas que hacer, que estás enfadado con todo el mundo! ¡Pero eres mi amigo! ¡Y nos debemos otra lucha!

Sakura estaba conmocionada por las palabras de Naruto. No comprendía por qué hablaba de su vuelta en términos tan graves, pero sabía que iba en serio y que aquella conversación para convencerle de que estaba enamorada de él no había servido de nada. El pobre Naruto realmente no sabía que la ira de Sasuke era mucho mayor de la que él iba a poder soportar, y era intolerable que Naruto fuera a sacrificarse por alguien que ya no era un amigo.

_Pero las cosas están así porque mi momento, no el tuyo, ha llegado, Naruto. Sasuke está débil, ha perdido la paciencia y mucho chakra. Os lo debo. No podré ser realmente miembro de nuestro antiguo equipo hasta que me comporte como tal. En el fondo sabes que no tenemos otra. Déjame hacerlo y perdóname, por favor._

Tras pensar esto último, la claridad de su mente fue absoluta. Experimentó un temple que no había creído tener jamás. Supo con seguridad que los días de Sasuke llegaban a su fin y que Naruto no tenía por qué cargar con ese deber. De ahí en adelante, el instinto obró solo. Cerró los ojos, rogando que Naruto no la viera allí, furtiva y decidida. Extendió de un tirón un buen trozo de hilo ninja de dos rollos distintos guardados en su riñonera y ató dos shurikens a sus extremos, por separado. Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y se inclinó hacia delante, preparada para salir de las sombras.

En aquel mismo momento Naruto cruzaba las manos para invocar un bunshin. Kakashi alargó una mano para agarrar su copia, pero ésta salió disparada hacia Sasuke. En cuanto Kakashi se quiso dar cuenta, Naruto había deshecho el bunshin y se había reemplazado por él.

― ¡Si quieres que peleemos, Sasuke, pelearemos! ¡Te daré toda la lucha que quieras! ¡Pero tienes que escucharme! ¡Sólo tendrías que escucharme! ¡No pido más!

― ¿Vas a empezar con tus gimoteos sobre la amistad? No serás tan estúpido de seguir con lo mismo de siempre.

― Te comprendo más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Admito que me he acercado a ti con ideas equivocadas.

― Bien. Así podrás comprender que ya no hay lazos entre nosotros que justifiquen ningún acercamiento.

― ¡En eso estás equivocado!

Naruto acortó la distancia que le separaba de Sasuke, igualándola a la que separaba a Sakura de Sasuke. La Haruno soltó los shurikens, pendiendo por debajo de su cabeza, y asió los hilos con un margen de tres metros. Trazó un par de círculos con las manos para darles forma y se dio impulso con la piedra que hacía de clave en el arco del puente. Naruto la vio y disminuyó la velocidad, atónito por verla aparecer allí. Sakura aprovechó la confusión para lanzar las armas estrelladas hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke, que rodearon y atraparon dando varias vueltas. Al corregir su posición en el aire para caer de pie, los hilos se enredaron y tensaron. Sasuke se quedó rígido, aún alterado por el dolor de cabeza que parecía sufrir.

Sakura aterrizó a un metro de Sasuke y enlazó los hilos en una mano, como si fuera a soportar la tracción de una bestia. Tal y como agarraba los hilos, parecía amenazar a sus compañeros con la captura.

― ¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No pretenderás...?

― Atrás, no te acerques –contestó cabizbaja, temblando de arriba abajo―. Déjame esto a mí.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó sorprendido― Sakura-chan, vamos a dejar para después las discusiones. Déjame hablar con él.

― No, Naruto...

― ¡Tienes que entenderlo! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

― ¡Yo también tengo que hacer esto! –gritó con la voz muy agudizada― ¡Esto también me concierne! ¡Yo también soy del equipo! ¡No me podéis dejar fuera otra vez!

Kakashi alcanzó al grupo andando, con las manos extendidas hacia arriba para infundir tranquilidad. Sakura estaba alterada, pero sabía que no tenían nada que hacer. No podía consentirlo. Además, no debía olvidar que Sasuke no tardaría mucho en liberarse. El extraño debilitamiento del Uchiha no era un factor en el que pudiera confiar demasiado.

― Esta no es manera de hacer las cosas –susurró su antiguo maestro―. Deja que actuemos todos juntos y esto podrá salir bien. Todos hemos llegado demasiado lejos con este asunto. Es injusto que te encargues tú sola. No tienes que hacerlo.

Sakura los miró con calma y aseguró el hilo.

― He dicho que no. Y no os acerquéis más. Me lo estáis poniendo más difícil.

Naruto miró boquiabierto a su amiga. Apretó los puños y miró a Sasuke con mucha seriedad.

― ¿Será ésta la única manera de hablar contigo? Sólo quiero hacer eso.

― Me estáis poniendo enfermo con tanto juego –contestó Sasuke jadeando con furia. Una extraña pero débil capa de electricidad cubrió a Sasuke por completo, extendiéndose velozmente por los hilos que sujetaba Sakura. Ésta tuvo cuidado de polarizar su propio chakra para repeler la corriente de energía―. Juro que os voy a matar a todos.

Naruto reemprendió la marcha, ignorando la advertencia de su amiga. Estaba dispuesto a encargarse de Sasuke, pero Kakashi lo agarró y trató de mantenerlo.

― Estás haciendo esto por algo que no sientes, Sakura-chan. ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡No te hice una promesa para que terminaras mintiéndome! ¡Mi promesa tiene puntos flacos, pero mi deber con Sasuke va más allá! ¡Sasuke tiene que saber que le entiendo!

― No digas tonterías... –empezó a decir Sasuke, tensando los brazos para deshacerse del hilo.

Sakura se vio desbordada. Naruto se peleaba contra el agarre de Kakashi y Sasuke parecía estar a punto de recuperar sus fuerzas para desembarazarse de ella. Estaba desesperada. Debería adelantarse con el kunai que había estado manoseando en su primer intento para apuñalar a Sasuke por la espalda, pero eso era una vergüenza, nadie se merecía una muerte tan indigna. Los hilos le daban poco juego y Naruto y Kakashi estaban demasiado cerca. La cabeza blanca de su invocación asomaba por el puente, solícita.

No podía hacerlo de otra manera y tampoco tenía tiempo para pensar nada más. Quizá fuera lo mejor.

Se sintió fatal por querer hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era su única salida.

― Lo siento –dijo inaudiblemente―. ¡Katsuyu! –gritó. Formó sellos con una mano y se acercó a Sasuke rápidamente, fijando su mano libre en el suelo, entre los pies de Sasuke.

Todo pasó en pocos segundos. Naruto gritó a Sasuke que Madara le había contado la verdad. Kakashi echó un raudo vistazo al puente y a la forma que se formaba entre los pies de Sasuke. Sakura rodeaba con los brazos el cuerpo de Sasuke y se amoldaba a la montura gelatinosa de la babosa entre las piernas.

Lo último que vieron antes de que la nube de humo les impidiera ver nada más fue la cara desesperada de Naruto gritando que debían esperarle.

* * *

><p>Sakura cayó de lado sobre una tupida alfombra de hierba, con Sasuke atado entre los brazos. Se golpeó el nervio del codo al intentar amortiguar la caída y el peso muerto de Sasuke le aplastó al caer pesadamente sobre su pecho, pero tuvo mucho cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido: había logrado dejar inconsciente a Sasuke. Justo cuando estaban desapareciendo, Sakura apretó la barbilla contra un punto crítico de su espalda y estrechó el abrazo para sostener su cuerpo inerte. No había visto la lucha que había mantenido con Kakashi, pero no necesitaba saber mucho sobre las capacidades de Sasuke. Sabía que deshacer el traslado de una invocación, aun cuando no se ha firmado el contrato con el animal invocado en cuestión, era relativamente fácil para los ninjas con capacidades en genjutsu tan sobresalientes como Sasuke, y necesitaba que él estuviera quieto mientras se desplazaban.<p>

Por suerte lo estaba. Estaban juntos, lejos de Naruto y sus palabras, lejos de la tensión y las eternas exclusiones**.**

Un cielo cubierto de nubes grises apareció entre los jirones de la nube de la invocación. Le llevó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la humedad del aire, al peso de Sasuke y la distribución de chakra de los alrededores, pero comprendió instantáneamente que la invocación inversa había salido bien y Katsuyu había transportado a la chica pelirroja con ellos. Supuso que se encontrarían lejos de Naruto, pero no conocía el lugar donde estaban y aquello le inquietó. Su ubicación cobraba muchísima importancia considerando que Sasuke era el nuevo ninja en busca y captura.

Desde el suelo, apartando el pie que aún mantenía sobre el mullido lomo de Katsuyu, le preguntó a su invocación:

― ¿Estamos en el Fuego?

― No. En la frontera del País de la Cascada con el Fuego. Lo suficientemente lejos de Naruto, no habrá interrupciones. Kakashi no puede rastrearte hasta aquí.

Lejos. No necesitaba más.

Se incorporó sobre los codos con dificultad después de dejar a Sasuke en el suelo y miró a la chica, recostada cerca de un árbol pequeño, a pocos metros de la babosa.

― ¿Ella también está inconsciente? Pensé que le quedaría suficiente chakra para soportar la invocación.

Katsuyu se deslizó lenta y suavemente sobre la hierba, hasta el árbol bajo la que estaba recostada la susodicha.

― No te preocupes, está estable. Tiene un chakra especial. Es muy atípico desmayarse durante una invocación, especialmente con un chakra tan constante, pero es lo que le ha ocurrido. Si vas a cuidar de ella, no olvides que no responde al patrón clásico de chakra. Seguía con chakra el camino de la invocación a pesar de estar inconsciente –giró la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke y movió sus cuernecillos, como si midiera algo con ellos―. En cuanto te fuiste, me explicó la situación. No parece que el Uchiha esté dando los pasos más acertados.

― Es difícil sorprenderse –dijo Sakura echando un vistazo a Sasuke―. Las cosas se han puesto difíciles para todos últimamente.

― Yo misma asistí a los heridos en el ataque de Akatsuki, así que puedo hacerme una idea aproximada de la situación. Las tres grandes guerras comenzaron con conflictos similares, con intereses particulares como los del Uchiha o los de Pain. Has dicho algo sobre pararle los pies, así que estás asumiendo un papel importante. Ahora que estás reivindicando tu lugar en el equipo y estás considerando hacer algo difícil, te aconsejo que sigas pensando en el bien de todos. Vacilaste cuando estabas escondida, aunque no sé muy bien si lo que has hecho era lo que pretendías –la babosa volvió a mover su cabeza y la orientó por encima de la de Sakura―. A tu espalda, a diez días de viaje, bordearías la frontera y entrarías en el país de la Laguna. Más allá, darías con la frontera sur del Sonido.

― Gracias –susurró Sakura agachando la cabeza.

― Es mi deber, Sakura-chan. Ánimo.

La invocación se disolvió en una gran nube de humo.

Sakura echó una mirada al cielo nuboso en busca de señales de lluvia y se frotó el codo. Lo que iba a hacer no le llevaría tanto tiempo como para tener que acomodarse, así que descartó la idea de buscar otro sitio. Se daría prisa en matar a Sasuke, preparar su cadáver para llevárselo a cuestas hasta la aldea más cercana del Fuego y se las ingeniaría para convencer –u obligar― a la pelirroja para que la acompañara a Konoha y colaborara con el equipo de información. Sin duda ella sabría cosas muy interesantes que ayudarían a Konoha a mejorar la alianza y defenderse de aquellas potencias que habían prestado ayuda al equipo de Sasuke.

Sacó el kunai del bolso y cortó los hilos que mantenían atado a Sasuke. Si iba a dar el paso, debía hacerlo de la manera más digna para él. No había alcanzado una venganza titánica para morir como una res.

_Sería justo despertarle, _se dijo_. No puedo clavarle un kunai y esperar a que se desangre. Tampoco puedo despertarle y confiar en mis posibilidades. Debería... debería despedirme de él y decirle que lo siento, que todo ha acabado. Todos deberíamos escuchar unas palabras de aliento antes de..._

La mirada amable que ella recordaba en las caras de sus pacientes del hospital la alentó. Obviamente, Sasuke no iba a mostrarse agradecido, pero podría irse tranquilo. La persona que iba a matarle iba a hacerlo con los sentimientos más nobles.

Sakura lo miró con atención, esquivando los pensamientos repulsivos sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Le recorrió con la mirada ávida que le había reservado durante los años de anhelo, asustada por estar viviendo la última oportunidad que tendría jamás de poder estar a su lado sin temer resultar herida.

_Estás tan... pálido. Pareces tan mayor..._

Sasuke respiraba lentamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido y el rastro de sangre aún tibio en la mejilla izquierda. Su ropa y su cabello se movían ligeramente con las pequeñas oleadas de brisa. Parecía en paz, pero Sakura no se engañaba. Podría apostar que Sasuke no estaba tranquilo ni inmerso en la inconsciencia más densa. En cuanto se despertara, la agarraría del cuello, la empujaría hasta aplastarle la espalda contra el suelo e intentaría matarla de nuevo.

_No lo intentaría. Lo conseguiría. No fallaría una tercera vez. Podría debilitarle de alguna manera, _se dijo enredándose distraídamente en el dedo índice el hilo con el que había atado a Sasuke_. Si tengo que esperar a que se le presente la batalla donde deba perder la vida, tendría que responsabilizarme de todos los muertos que Sasuke quiera llevarse por delante hasta entonces... No. Sasuke no puede tener una muerte digna. No del todo._

Decidió devolverle a la consciencia después de inmovilizarle lo suficiente para que no pudiera ponérselo demasiado difícil. Quizá un poco de chakra que debilitara su sistema inmunológico para retrasar su recuperación fuese suficiente para mantenerlo a raya. En cuanto le alcanzara con el kunai sería cuestión de tiempo que Sasuke se desplomara y cayera en la muerte dulce del veneno y el desangramiento. Sería generosa y le permitiría luchar contra ella para morir en paz. Pero aplicarle los jutsus que le dejaran en ese estado no era lo que más le preocupaba; debía decirle algo que le ayudara a morir en paz. Debía despedirse de él. No podía morir sin escuchar a alguien decir cuánto iba a llorarle.

Se quitó los guantes y empuñó un kunai con decisión. Se paseó en círculos en torno a Sasuke, como un ave carroñera, pensando en las palabras adecuadas. Al cabo de un rato, sin embargo, seguía en blanco. No podía enlazar una frase entera. Pensó entonces, para inspirarse, en los momentos más significativos del Equipo Siete, en Naruto y sus inagotables esfuerzos por hacer de la Hoja un lugar mejor. Pensó en las últimas noticias recibidas. Recordó a Sai culpándola del sufrimiento de Naruto, la reciente venganza de Sasuke sobre su hermano, la terrible experiencia de ver a sus compañeros ninjas llegar al hospital y morir uno detrás de otro el día que Pain convirtió Konoha en un cráter.

En el silencio que guardaba Naruto para protegerla del verdadero alcance de sus esfuerzos por mantener a Sasuke a salvo de otros ninjas.

Sakura debía mucho a la aldea. Tenía una deuda tan grande que no lograría saldarla con la mayor dedicación en una vida centenaria. Por eso, deshacerse de Sasuke debía ser algo muy fácil de llevar a cabo.

Pero el acero del kunai resbalaba en su mano por el sudor.

_El camino de un ninja está lleno de decisiones dolorosas y tareas difíciles, _pensó con náusea y sudor frío. _Debo matarte. No tengo otra opción._

Empezaba a estar realmente asustada. Sabía que a Konoha no le quedaba otra alternativa respecto a Sasuke y era cuestión de que alguien lo hiciera tarde o temprano. Teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke planeaba destruir Konoha y que su estado era irrecuperable –lo había visto en la mirada inclemente que le había dirigido cuando intentó matarla―, lo mejor que podía hacer era aprovechar la situación. Konoha no iba a resucitar dos veces y no iba a tener a Sasuke tendido eternamente, con el pecho descubierto.

_Sólo nos esperarían más peleas_ –razonó, sintiendo sudor frío bajarle por la espalda―. _Tienes que entenderlo. No te puedo decir adiós con esas palabras, pero sabes que es lo que nos esperas si vives. Entiéndelo, por favor_.

Se situó frente a él, con el kunai fuertemente empuñado. Su sombra se proyectó sobre Sasuke y el viento sopló suavemente. Imaginó la respuesta de su cuerpo. Se preparó para recibir la mirada incrédula y alertada de Sasuke cuando le hiriera; se mentalizó para sentir en la mano el flujo de la sangre y los últimos latidos espaciados. Visualizó colocarle sobre la hierba, velarlo y devolverlo a Konoha.

_En un fardo frío, _pensó desesperanzada_. Todas las cosas que tiene que Sasuke por delante entran en un triste fardo._

Empezaron a llorarle los ojos, pero preparó el chakra en su mano para lesionarle. Comenzó a boquear, y un par de lágrimas le rodaron hasta la barbilla. No podía mover la mano del sitio. Parecía tener todo el brazo entablillado.

_¡Tengo que hacerlo! _se dijo tras recordar repentinamente a Naruto exteriorizando cuatro colas del Kyūbi, destrozando todo a su alrededor, furioso por las palabras de Orochimaru en el puente del Cielo y la Tierra. En aquel momento había llorado, impotente y desesperada por su amigo, y le había gritado que ella se encargaría de traer a Sasuke de vuelta mientras Yamato intentaba advertirla de que aquel monstruo hacia el que corría ya no era Naruto. _¡Naruto no se merece esto!_

Obligó a sus rodillas ceder y las clavó en el suelo, entre las frescas briznas de hierba. Tragó en grueso aunque sentía un nudo pesado y muy apretado atravesando su cuello. Había tenido dos oportunidades para hacerlo y los acontecimientos le habían impedido dar el golpe de gracia. ¡No podía preocuparse tanto como lo estaba haciendo! ¡Sasuke no había dudado tanto en cargar contra ella! Pero a Sakura le temblaban las manos y un frío glacial le estaba congelando las entrañas. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Sasuke que lo sentía y hundirle el kunai en el pecho si no se le ocurrían las palabras adecuadas de disculpa y le faltaba alma para sostenerle la mirada? ¿Cómo podría superar un momento tan duro? ¿Cómo iba a manejarlo en adelante? Esas palabras le iban a doler más a ella.

_¡Maldita sea, no puedo decirte adiós! –_un sollozo rompió el silencio de la llanura_― ¡No puedo mantener tu mirada apagada ni defenderme injustamente de tus golpes errados! No puedo verte marchar, ¡es demasiado triste!_

Deshizo el chakra en su mano y apretó fuertemente el kunai entre sus dedos entumecidos. Respiró rápida y superficialmente unas cuantas bocanadas y levantó el kunai sobre su cabeza.

_Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento; no te imaginas cuánto _–se repetía en su angustia_―. Es... lo que tengo que hacer. Shikamaru tiene razón, ¡empezaríamos una guerra si nos vemos involucrados en tus planes! ¡La muerte de una persona podría frenar un holocausto!_

Una nube pequeña pero opaca desdibujó brevemente los límites de su sombra, ahogando el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke en una oscuridad desalentadora. Cuando la tenue luz del sol volvió a brillar, pudo ver la silueta de su mano alzada vacilando, desviando peligrosamente la orientación del arma. Por más que se obligara a asestar el golpe, el brazo ni contestaba ni se mantenía firme. Sentía que la catatonía de su brazo estaba apoderándose de ella.

― ¡Venga! –siseó entre dientes mientras las lágrimas no dejaban a empaparle las mejillas― Es mi deber. ¡Es mi deber!

Aguantó la postura estoicamente, intentando contener los temblores. Respiró profundamente, aventuró su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de Sasuke y retiró una solapa del haori. Aguantó la respiración, cerró los ojos, contó hasta tres...

Y el kunai cayó. Desapareció en la espesa manta de hierba.

Sakura respiró aliviada, sin dejar de llorar, y sintió que aquella tensión que la había inmovilizado la abandonaba para dejarla lánguida y con cierta sensación de desmayo.

_No puedo hacerlo._

El alivio anestesió su desasosiego unos momentos, pero no duró mucho. Había fallado miserablemente en su deber, ya no había excusa. Había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para matar a Sasuke y les había fallado a todos de nuevo. Había fallado a la aldea que tanto amaba. Había fallado a Naruto, el amigo que se merecía cualquier tipo de sacrificio.

_¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Una estúpida! _se gritó mientras comprobaba que su brazo contestaba para moverse y secar las lágrimas con movimientos espasmódicos.

El análisis de su situación la alarmó. Ahora que estaba claro que matar a Sasuke era imposible para ella, no podía invocar de nuevo a Katsuyu y pedirle que les devolviera al puente donde habían dejado a Kakashi y Naruto. No podría mirar a nadie a la cara jamás. Si volvía a Konoha, debía ser consecuente: devolvería la bandana a Tsunade y se prestaría al castigo de sus compañeros. La alternativa de quedarse allí hasta que Sasuke despertara era muy peligrosa. Debía haber hecho caso de Kakashi y dejar que él se encargara de todo; aunque si lo hubiera hecho probablemente Sasuke estaría muerto en ese momento. Algo dentro de ella se rebeló contra la idea de ver muerto a Sasuke, muy a su pesar.

― Dije que os traería de vuelta a los dos. ¡Que os salvaría a los dos! Pero no puedo hacer nada por ti, Sasuke.

Las rodillas de Sakura se abrieron entre temblores y sollozos y empezó a llorar sin arrestos. No tenía valor para matarlo. No tenía fuerza para cumplir su propia promesa. Sasuke iba a matarla y no iba a ser más que un estorbo. No merecería nunca un lugar en su antiguo equipo porque tenía demasiado corazón y aún soñaba con un equipo completo y feliz, como fantaseó la niña inútil que había sido años atrás. No había cambiado nada. Había hecho lo mismo que siempre: tomarse sus deberes a la ligera.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, Sakura había perdido el respeto por sí misma y no podía aspirar a que nadie lo tuviera por ella.

Sólo rezaba para que la inteligencia, aquello que nunca le había fallado, pudiera ayudarle a salir menos escaldada de aquella situación.

¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de quitarse de en medio?

En la tercera hora de la madrugada, temblando de arriba abajo por el frío interior que no la abandonaba e inmersa en la resaca de angustia, Sakura dejó de llorar y rezar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Gusta? ¿Apesta? ¡Déjame un review con tu impresión, please!<strong>


	3. El desierto de astillas blancas

**¡Nuevo capi en parrilla! Esta vez me meto en la piel de Sasuke (o lo intento) para continuar aquel día en el que Sakura se hacía tantas preguntas sobre la mejor manera de sobrellevar su situación. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo, Sasuke es un personaje difícil de escribir para mí, pero también es el que más disfruto.**

**Gracias por tu interés en continuar la historia, y si dejaste un review, ¡doblemente agradecida!**

* * *

><p><strong>El desierto de astillas blancas<strong>

**Lo que pueden llegar a ocupar 21 gramos**

Sentía la hierba fresca enredada en el pelo y entre los dedos, y el viento juguetón y liviano que la empujaba contra su ropa. Sentía la esponjosa presión que ejercía contra los oídos el enorme bloque de algodón en el que se había convertido su cerebro. Sentía la luz del sol proyectándose intermitentemente sobre él, iluminando la desagradable pantalla naranja de los párpados. No sentía mucho más.

Un ligero dolor de cabeza, perfectamente localizado en puntos concretos, le decía que no tenía tiempo para descansar y que había dormido demasiado. Siempre que se regalaba horas extras de sueño la cabeza le retumbaba y el aturdimiento le acompañaba un buen rato después de levantarse. Sin ánimo de desperezarse, hizo una pequeña comprobación. Esperaba encontrarlo todo en orden, pero al tirar de las lianas sueltas de su mente para que le llevaran a un recuerdo sólido sobre lo último que había ocurrido, el cansancio, en contra de lo que le sugiriese la jaqueca, le dijo sutilmente que lo que debía recordar era que el día anterior había sido muy duro y se merecía un buen descanso. El algodón era denso, una masa de telarañas peligrosa y extenuante.

Estaba bien aguardar unos minutos antes de volver a abrir los ojos y conectarse con el exterior, pero Sasuke desechó rápidamente la posibilidad de quedarse dormido de nuevo.

El día anterior... El día anterior había sido muy largo. ¿Pero qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

Permaneció quieto, a la escucha, dándose un tiempo para conocer bien el estado de su cuerpo y tantear la posibilidad de sintonizarse con algo más que el suave roce de la hierba a su alrededor. No detectaba nada anormal, nada demasiado preocupante. Notaba el relieve de la katana bajo el brazo, el incómodo y grueso cinturón de shimenawa entre la cintura y la cadera, la presión de las muñequeras y la circulación apacible de la sangre, que le aseguraba una puesta a punto respecto a su cuerpo y un nivel de chakra medianamente aceptable. Parecía que se encontraba bien armado y en buen estado, y el poco chakra que se aventuraba a explorar en derredor no le alertaba de amenaza.

El algodón se hinchó dentro del cráneo, insuflando dolor sordo en las pequeñas raíces dentro de su cabeza. Su ojo izquierdo palpitó un par de veces antes de amortiguar su pequeña pero extraña molestia. Aunque fueran sensaciones leves sentía que todo estorbaba. Esas pequeñas molestias eran la resaca de un día del que debía descansar y el aviso de que quizá todo no hubiera salido como la seda. Sin embargo, su tímida búsqueda de explicaciones le devolvía lagunas y una abstracta pero firme convicción de que sus objetivos habían sido alcanzados.

El silencio.

El relajante roce del viento y la hierba.

El distante pero inconfundible murmullo tímido del agua de un río lamiendo sus piedras redondas y suaves.

Y un ruido. Había habido una fricción. Contra el suelo. Algo moviéndose entre la hierba. No. Alguien estaba sentándose y acomodándose.

Abrió los ojos, confundido, comprendiendo que parte de la extraña sensación en el ojo era una postilla de sangre seca justo debajo de las pestañas. Se incorporó medio segundo después con el cuerpo atolondrado para comprobar que no se encontraba en ningún sitio queconociera. Un riachuelo a unos treinta metros, un roble a su espalda, una llanura en el horizonte salpicada por unos pocos árboles. No le decía nada, pero no estaba solo.

― ¿Qué coño...? –susurró con ronquera.

Dos caras se volvieron para mirarle. Karin, sentada a buena distancia de él, apretaba los brazos en torno a las rodillas flexionadas y escondía la boca tras los brazos, agazapándose como un animal en plena caza. La otra cara la miraba despejada, asustada, expectante.

Sakura.

― ¿... haces aquí?

Acababa de terminar su lucha contra el sueño y su atmósfera pegajosa, y la sorpresa de verla aguardando a su lado no podía ser más grande; la voz le había fallado un segundo. Pero no pasaba nada, la confusión no había restado autoridad a su voz. La retrospección llegó de golpe, como un soplo fuerte de viento que quisiera contrarrestar el impulso que él se había dado para sentarse: la reunión de los kages, la victoria sobre Danzō, Sakura gritándole... y atrapándolo desde atrás antes de verlo todo negro.

Se sintió manipulado. Aquello le puso al día, su enfado era mayúsculo.

― ¿No me has oído?

Sakura vaciló un momento, orientó su cuerpo hacia él y dio un par de pasos.

― Estoy aquí para cuidar de ti. ¿Cómo estás?

Las mandíbulas pesadas y el hormigueo del ojo contestaron por él dentro de su cabeza, pero la respuesta franca no figuraba entre las opciones de Sasuke. La miró con dureza, con hastío. La lánguida sucesión de explosiones de dolor dentro de su cabeza no era tan fuerte como para evitar que se acordara de ella. Empezaba a recordar sus estúpidas palabras sobre la elección de acompañarle y traicionar Konoha. ¿Es que era tonta?

― Ayer hablaba en serio. Quiero irme contigo. Con vosotros –corrigió.

_Mierda_ –pensó Sasuke―. _No puede seguir con lo mismo. ¿Tendré que ahogarla en el río para que me crea cuando le digo que no la necesito? ¿Es que ayer no vio que quería matarla?_

Sin preguntarse demasiado por Karin, la miró repentinamente y cabeceó con ademán autoritario.

― Vete.

Karin agachó la cabeza, se levantó y se fue de camino al riachuelo. Sakura parecía tan nerviosa como ella, pero hacía el esfuerzo de disimularlo. El valor con el que se había presentado el día anterior empezaba a acudir a ella; la mirada insegura y las manos torpes encontraban su sitio y se templaban. Sin embargo, juntó demasiado las piernas para parecer lo suficientemente determinada a lo que fuera a decir.

― Antes de que digas nada, déjame que te diga qué significa que yo esté aquí –esperó y alzó la barbilla, segura de sus palabras―. No puedes hacerte una ligera idea de lo que me ha costado llegar a tu lado. He dado un gran paso dejando la villa atrás y corrido un riesgo muy grande aventurándome hasta aquí. He tenido que mentir a personas importantes para mí y he abandonado mi familia. Estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que tú quieras por estar contigo. Por favor, considera que no es ningún juego para mí. Quiero ayudarte, no ser una carga.

Sasuke esperó. Observó el lenguaje no verbal de su cuerpo. El titubeo de sus labios contrastaba con la firmeza de su mirada.

El plan de agarrarla por el cuello de la camisa, arrastrarla hasta el río y meterle la cabeza bajo el agua hasta verla morir burbujeó fugazmente en su imaginación.

Podría matarla en ese momento y restar una muerte a las que esperaba dar en Konoha, no debía ser más difícil que aplastar con un pie a un insecto y frotar la suela contra el suelo. Pero no le venía de gusto. Se había prometido disfrutar con la caída de cada víctima, y ella no se le antojaba la segunda víctima digna que colocar en su haber.

Ninjas como Naruto, en cambio, le harían muy feliz. Pensar en ponerles la mano encima y gritarles la furia que llevaba dentro le hacía hiperventilar.

_Sin embargo, si me das buenas razones, quizá me motives lo suficiente para matarte de una vez._

― No.

― No puedo volver. Todo lo que tengo está aquí. Lo daré todo por cualquier plan que tengas; no me importa la destrucción de Konoha.

― No es asunto mío. No te necesito.

― ¡Pero he cambiado! ¡Lo he hecho todo para estar aquí!

― Me da igual. Vuelve por donde has venido. Hazlo antes de que me levante y te mate.

Sakura siguió en su sitio. Entreabrió ligeramente las piernas.

― No. No me iré de aquí.

Sasuke inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, con ademán amenazador.

― Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de escapar. No te daré esa oportunidad dos veces.

― No la quiero. Déjame quedarme. Mi sitio está contigo.

Sasuke pensó que el día no podía empezar peor. No estaba acostumbrado a discutir, y menos por cuestiones tan estúpidas. Estaba completamente fuera de lugar considerar a Sakura dentro de su equipo.

― Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa. Si me das esta oportunidad, te demostraré que podrás confiarme cualquier función.

― Pues empiezas muy mal –dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos brevemente y apoyando una mano en el suelo para evitar un cabeceo provocado por el dolor de cabeza. Señaló a Karin con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos―. No me obedeciste cuando tuviste la ocasión, y parece que no te lo has vuelto a pensar de nuevo. ¿No te dije que la mataras?

― ¡No lo pude hacer entonces! ¡Tenía que guardar las apariencias! Kakashi estaba allí, esperando que le diera alguna respuesta, ¿cómo me iba a encargar de ella? Te vuelvo a decir que mi camino hasta aquí está lleno de mentiras, ¿por qué crees que te traje aquí en lugar de entregarte a Naruto?

Tuvo que concederle aquello. Lo mejor que le pudo pasar el día anterior era que alguien interrumpiera aquel encuentro y se lo llevara de allí. Si la pelea con Kakashi hubiera continuado y Naruto se hubiera unido, la muerte era la resolución menos problemática. Aquella molestia en los ojos que había sentido durante la lucha contra Kakashi le habría desorientado lo suficiente como para no poder defenderse en condiciones; lo habrían derrotado y obligado a volver a Konoha. Sakura se había comportado como menos se esperaba. Debía reconocer que desde los zapatos de Sakura, ella había hecho lo mejor para él y lo peor para ella. Lo había demostrado y seguía mirándole con esperanza, creyéndose la viabilidad de aquella inclusión. Sin embargo, era tan rara la idea de que ella volviera a ser su compañera de equipo...

― Quieres destruir Konoha. Bien, hacedlo, pero cuenta conmigo –juntó las manos, las entrelazó y retorció. Se mojó los labios―. Por favor.

Sasuke no estaba de humor para escuchar las explicaciones sobre los remordimientos que ella decía haber sentido desde que él se marchó de Konoha y tampoco quería entretenerse en convencerla de nada, porque cuando Sakura quería podía ser muy pesada. Iba a tomar una decisión e imponerla, aunque el resultado fuera cumplir la amenaza de matarla si no se iba.

Para hacerlo, el hecho de que Sakura le hubiera trasladado y atendido lejos de Naruto contaba. Y sus habilidades médicas aún más. Cuando se entrenaba con Orochimaru, había escuchado en más de una ocasión noticias sobre la destreza de la Godaime en ese campo y los puntuales pero progresivos pasos de Sakura bajo su tutela. Karin era muy buena compañera, reunía muchas características interesantes y la de la sanación estaba entre ellas, pero la había atravesado con chakra el día anterior y no conocía aún su reacción. Sin duda, no lo olvidaría fácilmente. Se sentía amenazado por el extraño escozor que le había nublado la vista; no podía permitirse compañías dudosas que aprovecharan un momento de debilidad.

No podía jugársela. De ninguna manera. No cuando tenía un propósito tan grande entre manos y tantos enemigos.

Siguió con la mirada el camino que había tomado Karin hasta el riachuelo y la contempló pasearse por la orilla, echando ojeadas distraídas al lecho del arroyo. Le llamó la atención notar que Sakura se tensaba.

_¿Temes que vuelva a pedirte que la mates? _–pensó con recelo― _Todavía la necesito. Aún tengo planes para Suigetsu y __Jūgo, y deshacerme de ella en buenas condiciones es un derroche. No quiero que esos dos tengan demasiadas cosas en las que pensar._

Estaba convencido de querer mantener a Karin a su lado, pero devolvió una mirada maliciosa a Sakura para comprobar su oposición ante la muerte de su compañera. Sasuke no se iba a andar con tonterías; si Sakura iba a estar a su lado, debía estar seguro de que cuando le ordenara matar a uno de sus antiguos compañeros de la Hoja ella no dudaría en buscar un arma y obedecerle. Endureció la mirada y observó la manera en que Sakura intentaba relajar los hombros.

― ¿Qué es lo que temes tanto? ¿Por qué estás temblando?

― No tengo miedo –contestó ella tomando aire y sacudiendo la cabeza con incomodidad―. Sólo estoy... un poco nerviosa.

Tenerla a su lado podía allanarle el camino. Podría olvidarse de la posible traición de Karin, asegurarse una lealtad ciega y soluciones rápidas cuando tuviera contratiempos en la lucha. Podría deshacerse de ella cuando evaluara como prescindible su participación en el proyecto. Sobre los posibles planes de manipulación, si Sakura sabía lo que le convenía, se abstendría de intentar convencerlo para cambiar de planes.

No era tan mala incorporación.

Después de todo, si podía deshacerse de cualquier compañero cuando dejase de encajar en el plan, las incorporaciones eran un asunto igual de insustancial. Que primara el pragmatismo por encima de todo.

― Pues no lo estés. No puedes. No si quieres que te tome en serio.

― Está bien –contestó ella, con un asentimiento de cabeza que comulgaba con su pose sumisa―. ¿Significa eso que aceptas mi ofrecimiento?

― Significa que hay reglas y no te consentiré fallos. Esto no es un grupo de aprendizaje de Konoha ni un grupo de amigos, por eso quiero que lo tengas muy claro: trabajarás exclusivamente para mis intereses. Me obedecerás sin cuestionarme y sin retrasos, y por el tiempo que yo decida. En cuanto te quiera fuera de mi vista, desaparecerás. Cuando digo que desaparezcas, quiero decir que no quiero volver a verte, así que nada de lloriqueos. Si te niegas o intentas hacerme algún truco, me tomaré la justicia por mi mano; y si dejas de serme útil, no te sorprenderás cuando me deshaga de ti como me parezca. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

La vio apretar los labios y respirar profundamente. Asintió una sola vez, rígida como una vela.

― Está bien. Gr-gracias.

_Tan inteligente para algunas cosas y tan infeliz para otras. Esto es lo que ocurre con las personas que no tienen expectativas serias en la vida._

Se levantó muy despacio, recolocando la espada a su espalda. Miró en derredor con interés y olió en silencio el aroma del viento, muy húmedo y frío. Aquel páramo era grande y no se avistaba un alma. No podían estar cerca de Konoha ni en ningún lugar en el que hubiera estado antes. No reconocía la silueta de las montañas en la lejanía. Se preguntó por qué Sakura le había llevado allí.

― No estamos en el Fuego.

― No. Al sur de la Cascada, a una semana de Konoha.

― ¿Hacia dónde?

― Por allí –contestó Sakura señalando tímidamente en dirección al nacimiento del riachuelo―. ¿Quieres ir a Konoha? ¿Os dirigíais hacia allí?

― Todavía no.

Sasuke empezó a andar hacia donde se encontraba Karin. Sakura se agachó para recoger algunas de sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo y las guardó en su bolso atropelladamente mientras corría para seguir el paso de Sasuke. Éste comprobó que el dolor de cabeza hacía eco cada vez que daba un paso.

― Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? –preguntó Sakura― ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado?

― Ya te he dicho cuál es nuestro objetivo, pero lo sabrás todo a su tiempo. Por ahora sólo necesitas saber que nuestro destino es Konoha.

― ¿Podrías adelantarme algo más de información? –Sasuke le echó un breve vistazo de fastidio― Sólo quiero saberlo para estar preparada para lo que vayamos a hacer –cinco segundos de silencio le bastaron a Sakura para volver a intentarlo―. No llevo micrófonos –espetó con indignación.

― Sé que no llevas micrófonos –dijo con cansancio―. Vamos a Konoha para construir un cementerio. Quiero ver un bonito desierto de lápidas en la Hoja. ¿Te haces una idea? ¿Estás ya preparada? –preguntó con un ligero y desinteresado tono de burla.

― Pero... Bueno, no quiero cuestionar vuestras razones, pero... ¿estás seguro de querer hacer eso? No entiendo por qué querrías hacer algo así.

Lo que no era comprensible sería tomar otra decisión. Después de conocer la historia completa de Itachi, ¿qué otra actitud podría haber tomado? ¿Cómo no iba a plantearse una visita a Konoha? Era la idea más clara y obsesiva que había tenido jamás; escalaba al primer puesto sobre el satisfecho sueño de venganza de Itachi. Pero no le atraía la idea de compartir sus planes con Sakura. Al menos no por el momento, mientras no estuviera seguro de que fuera a servirle bien. Además, no le apetecía hablar de sus deseos de destrucción sobre su patria con personas contra las que no pudiera arremeter; el discurso le encendía.

― Konoha está podrida. Motivo más que suficiente.

― Estarías a tiempo de cambiar de idea...

― No veo el motivo.

― A mí me parece muy obvio –dijo mirándole fijamente, esforzándose por no quedarse atrás―. Tú no eras así.

Sasuke paró en seco y la miró con intensa irritación. Sakura dio un paso atrás cuando él le ladró:

― ¿Quién coño eres, Sakura? ¿Mi mejor amiga?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, intentando mantener el tipo.

― Es que... no comprendo. Necesito... Me gustaría –corrigió― saber por qué quieres destruir la villa. Nunca dijiste nada sobre destruirla cuando te fuiste, porque se suponía que sólo querías matar a tu hermano.

Sasuke sintió que algo se le encogía por dentro, pero permaneció inclinado sobre Sakura, amenazador y feroz. Seguía sin soportar oír hablar de su hermano, y dudaba seriamente que aquello cambiara nunca, incluso con la venganza satisfecha.

― Pensaba que era algo pasajero. Que se solucionaría cuando te vengaras, quiero decir. Pensaba que... todas las cosas desagradables que te pasaron no te... –miró fijamente su cara, las facciones contraídas por la rabia― definían. Naruto y yo conocimos esa parte que hacía de ti un buen amigo –echó la vista al suelo y se le empezaron a teñir las mejillas―. No deberías olvidar quién eres.

Sasuke tenía el imponente deseo de demostrarse seguro y decirle que sabía muy bien quién era, pero los labios no se le despegaban. Tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados y aquello que se le había encogido al escuchar hablar de su hermano latía como si fuera un corazón. Esa estúpida le estaba poniendo en tela de juicio, estaba cuestionándole con suposiciones sobre su forma de ser. Lo cierto era que no podía contestarle, porque ya había olvidado quién había sido; su identidad se había perdido al abrazar los planes de venganza. Hubo un tiempo en que se preguntó qué habría sido de él si su familia no hubiera desaparecido y no tuviera esa sensación permanente de asfixia de ganas de matar. Había encontrado un silencio muy hosco como respuesta, así que no tardó en aceptar que aquel lugar de su identidad se quedaría vacío para siempre.

Sasuke tenía experiencia adaptándose a los vacíos. Aprender a vivir con aquél mientras construía una venganza sangrante y rebosante de justicia divina para embellecer aquel espacio en blanco no era sólo una necesidad, era un auténtico placer.

Pero ahora que escuchaba a Sakura hablar de ese espacio tan alegremente, no sentía ansiedad por querer entrar en materia, sentía la rabia más pura y poderosa que podía experimentar. Aquel lugar no dejaba de ser una llaga supurante para él, una tara de por vida.

Sakura tenía una mirada muy limpia, una de esas miradas irrespetuosas y ligeras, una mirada que insinuaba que aquella pregunta estaba contestada para ella. Su presencia era así, demasiado inocente e injusta, caprichosa y superficial; desprendía un halo que molestaba a Sasuke. Ella tenía la cabeza llena de ideas preestablecidas, y Sasuke podría jurar que estaba convencida de que una vida fácil era posible. Una vida con personas en las que confiar, una familia en la que apoyarse, una tierra de la que uno podría sentirse orgulloso de pertenecer. Sasuke no podía confiar en algo así, mucho menos consentir que le molestara con sus absurdos alegatos sobre la fidelidad a la patria o la moralidad.

Que quién era es lo que había dicho.

Un Uchiha. Y basta.

Sasuke obligó a Sakura a dar otro paso atrás. Aquella mirada irritante de nuevo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, brillante e insultantemente inocente.

― Me importa una mierda lo que penséis Naruto y tú sobre lo bueno que soy. Vosotros no me conocéis. Fuimos compañeros durante un tiempo, pero eso no os da derecho a decir que sabéis cómo soy o dejo de ser. Odio esa manía tan molesta que tenéis de entrometeros en mis asuntos; creo que os dejé muy claro que no existen lazos a los que recurrir. Pensáis que estamos en un campo de entrenamiento, que todavía somos un equipo y debéis velar por mí porque no os parecen bien mis razones.

Karin se había ido acercando a ellos pero respetó el espacio que Sasuke había extendido a su alrededor al acercarse así a Sakura.

― Ahora eres tú quien está aquí, conspirando contra esa maldita villa, no en ese bando de hipócritas que Naruto defiende en primera fila con esas tonterías que tanto le gusta repetir. Todas las decisiones que tome y sus motivos son mi problema, no los vuestros. Si intentas hacerlos tuyos lavándome el cerebro, te los sacaré del seso con la espada –Sakura se encogió, hecho que Sasuke aprovechó para añadir con acidez―: Si estás conmigo, te olvidas del equipo. Limítate a obedecerme y no me cuestiones.

Sakura esperó a que Sasuke dejara de mirarla para empezar a moverse, aunque estaba tan intimidada que le llevó unos segundos más abandonar aquella postura de indefensión. Sasuke la dejó a un lado, como si no hubiera interrumpido su camino, y se acercó a Karin, que lo miraba con reserva. Cuando la encaró a menos de un metro de distancia la miró con intensidad. Visualizó el destello de su espada al salir de la funda y el charco de sangre que quedaría a sus pies si la respuesta de su compañera resultaba negativa.

― He estado a punto de matarte y ahora estás aquí. Si tienes algún problema conmigo, dilo y lo solucionaremos ahora mismo, porque si no te interesa luchar por mis objetivos nos harás un favor abandonando el equipo. Si no tienes nada que decirme, entenderé que consientes lo ocurrido y permaneces en el grupo. Te aconsejo que te abstengas de intentar traicionarme; no te gustaría nada mi reacción.

Sasuke aguardó unos instantes. Karin jugueteó con la mirada un poco antes de contestarle con neutralidad.

― Sigo adelante. No tengo ningún problema contigo.

― Bien.

Miró en la dirección que Sakura le había indicado, donde debía estar Konoha e intentó calcular su localización y sus próximos pasos.

― Localización exacta, Karin.

― Sur del país de la Cascada, a kilómetro y medio de la frontera con el Fuego y a casi trescientos de la frontera con la Hierba.

― ¿La aldea más próxima?

― Hay una aldea del Fuego a tres kilómetros y otra a siete en este país.

― ¿Tienes señal de Jūgo y Suigetsu?

― Se dirigen al oeste del Fuego. Ya han salido del Hierro.

El Uchiha bajó la mirada hacia el riachuelo y se agachó a la orilla. Se mojó las manos para limpiarlas y refrescarse la nuca. Aquel dolor de cabeza empezaba a remitir. Era momento de seguir adelante.

― ¿Nos persiguen?

― No. Estamos aislados.

Se incorporó y cruzó el riachuelo de un salto. Al aterrizar al otro lado, sintió que su cuerpo no terminaba de recuperarse, pero no tendría problemas para correr hasta noche cerrada.

― Guíanos hasta el resto del equipo. En marcha.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Te convence este Sasuke? ¿La forma en la que se va desarrollando la historia? Tengo grandes planes para estos dos, y muchas ganas de leer las impresiones de los lectores. Déjame un review con la tuya ;)<strong>


	4. Epitafio rojo

**Aquí tenéis un capítulo con una perspectiva distinta. La historia va tomando una nueva dimensión.**

**Seguro que muchos apostáis por no ver terminada esta historia. Me he desconectado mucho de este mundillo pero haré lo posible por terminar mis historias (incluida la eterna secuela de NES, con la que me vuelvo a meter ahora, el siguiente capítulo está reciente en el historial de Word).**

**Agradecida de seguir encontrándome lectores y críticas. Un saludo a todos.**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Epitafio rojo<strong>

**Y alrededor, frío.**

Ya era oficial: había perdido los nervios.

Los últimos diez minutos empezaban a descontarse en el reloj y lo único que se escuchaba y se veía era la espesa cortina de lluvia empapando los pequeños claros que registraba. Estaba diluviando y no se había cruzado con un alma.

Pero no dejaría de gritar. Ni aunque le colgaran del cuello.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! –bramaba la voz agudizada de Naruto entre los árboles junto al aleteo de los pájaros sobresaltados que emprendían el vuelo.

Tenía arañazos en las palmas de las manos por los roces de la corteza de los árboles y sentía el tacto pegajoso del barro que le había salpicado hasta en el cuello. Había gritado el nombre de sus compañeros hasta pensar que no sabría gritar otra cosa, y aquel discurso que le había quemado la garganta cuando había tenido a Sasuke frente a él había asomado en sus murmullos con más intensidad a medida que el radio de búsqueda se hacía más y más grande. Estaban buscando invadiendo fronteras y ocupando casi una quinta parte del país. Las invocaciones habían viajado a otros países, ocultando a las villas de la alianza el hecho de que una kunoichi de la Hoja se había fugado con el Uchiha, pero las noticias se esperaban a hora temprana; la esperanza se marchitaba.

El bosque seguía extendiéndose eternamente frente a él, desierto, frío y húmedo. No los había avistado desde el árbol más alto, ni sus bunshins le remitían la sensación de esperanza cuando se deshacían, desperdigados a su alrededor.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura!

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas ininterrumpidas de búsqueda y nadie se comunicaba con él por radio. Era muy desalentador pensar que la tarea tuviera los mismos resultados para sus compañeros, pero peor era la lenta e irrefrenable derrota interior. La búsqueda infructuosa había comenzado a romper la barrera que Naruto intentaba levantar dentro de su mente para frenar la dura evidencia: Sasuke y Sakura no aparecerían y nada que él pudiera hacer iba a cambiarlo. Sin embargo, todos estaban poniendo tanto empeño como él. Al encontrarse con sus compañeros, Kiba y Lee se habían llevado las manos a la cabeza al enterarse de que Sakura había desaparecido con Sasuke y habían explicado con indignación cómo les había engañado para escapar al encuentro con el Uchiha.

"La va a matar", se dijeron nerviosos, "no comprendemos qué demonios le habrá pasado por la cabeza para hacer tal estupidez".

Sai había permanecido callado, en un segundo plano, devolviéndole la mirada desnuda a Naruto.

- ¡No sé cómo has podido ser tan gilipollas! –le espetó Naruto a Sai señalándolo en cuanto los demás dejaron de lamentarse- ¡Debiste convencerla de que cambiara de opinión, o haber estado más preparado para que os engañara! ¡Joder, que eres un ANBU! ¡Ya habías reparado en la posibilidad de que Sakura quisiera hacerlo todo sola! ¡Mira lo que acaba de hacer por tu culpa!

Aunque Kakashi levantó la mirada del sintonizador de la radio con desconfianza, el miembro de Raíz permaneció imperturbable y le contestó sin tapujos:

- Soy un ANBU, no una niñera. Evité como pude que se escapara, pero nos burló a los cuatro. Ella es responsable de sus actos y sabe que estaba siendo egoísta contigo y con toda la villa. Si se ha escapado por voluntad propia con él tomándose tantas molestias significa que está decidida a reparar su error.

- Si está intentando arreglar las cosas, no lo sé –dijo Kiba malhumorado-, pero con lo que ha hecho ahora tenemos un problema muy gordo. No debió encargarse ella sola de esa misión y menos aún alejarse de nosotros con el Uchiha cuando estaba tan débil.

- Si sólo Sai hubiera hecho lo que debía –añadió Naruto con la mirada resentida al miembro de Raíz-, Kakashi y yo podríamos habernos hecho cargo. Ahora mismo Sasuke y yo estaríamos hablando, peleando, o...

- Ya está bien –interrumpió Kakashi-. A menos que queráis solucionar esta discusión con las manos, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha –dijo mirando el cielo-. Va a llover. Sin la ayuda de Katsuyu esta búsqueda se nos hace imposible. Empecemos cuanto antes y recordemos que encontrar a Sakura es nuestra prioridad.

- Nos olvidamos de Sasuke –dijo Lee.

- Nos olvidamos de Sasuke –confirmó Kakashi-. Lo que cuenta ahora es Sakura.

Su prioridad. En ese momento a Naruto no le importaba nada más que volver a ver viva a su amiga. Escucharla hablar de sus intenciones le había puesto la piel de gallina y las manchas de sangre en aquel escenario de lucha donde se los había encontrado no le daba las mejores pistas sobre cómo se las gastaba el Uchiha. Al escuchar a Sasuke jurar que los mataría a todos tan cerca de Sakura, no había podido reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo a por él. La idea de que aquella amenaza cayera sobre Sakura le hacía sentir demasiado vulnerable. Cuando se trataba de ella, Naruto recobraba la responsabilidad sobre su antiguo equipo de una manera inmediata y primigenia. A ella siempre la había tenido a su lado.

_Si quieres una guerra entre los dos, te la daré, Sasuke. Pero una guerra con ella en medio, no. Tienes muchas ganas de joder al mundo, pero conmigo tendrás suficiente. Ella no es negociable._

Cada cuarto de hora marcado en el reloj significaba una zancada insalvable que Sasuke daba, separándole de Sakura y sus buenas intenciones con él. No quería pensar en las cosas que Sasuke podía hacer con ella, y prefería no imaginarse a Sakura intentando escapar de él. La mejor oportunidad que tendría para dar con ellos se estaba haciendo más improbable con cada segundo que pasaba y él no podía hacer más que gritar desesperado en nuevos tramos del bosque.

Sonó una rápida interferencia en su auricular. Naruto paró en seco sobre la rama de un árbol, conteniendo el aliento. Se recolocó el auricular en la oreja, ávido de noticias.

- Dame una buena noticia.

- Lo siento, Naruto-kun –dijo la voz de Lee al otro lado, con una ligera interferencia-. Las invocaciones de Kakashi-sensei no dan con ninguna pista, Akamaru y Kiba están dando vueltas sin rastrear y Sai dice que desde el cielo sus animaciones no encuentran nada. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Yamato nos está esperando para volver.

- Podéis marcharos sin mí. Me quedaré.

- Me parece que no. Kakashi y Yamato te quieren de vuelta.

- Son mis compañeros –contestó Naruto con furia-. No puedo dejarlos solos.

- Te entiendo, pero eso es lo que me ordenan que te diga. Vuelve cuanto antes. Nos estamos replegando.

Se escuchó una interferencia mayor, de abandono de la línea, y la respiración entrecortada de Naruto contra el pequeño micrófono. No se dio demasiada prisa en encontrar el camino de vuelta. Siguió echando miradas nerviosas a los flancos del camino, tenso como si estuviera a punto de entrar en pelea. En realidad, no le había abandonado la sangre para entrar en batalla, al igual que las palabras que tanto le rondaban por la cabeza.

Tras un rato serpenteando entre los árboles, encontró a Yamato, Kakashi, Lee y Sai reunidos en un pequeño claro, donde entraban Kiba y Akamaru a la par. Su antiguo maestro, que parecía muy preocupado, clavó su mirada en él.

- No ha habido suerte.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero se negó a pensar que los esfuerzos por encontrarlos se hubieran acabado. Kiba, Akamaru y él se acercaron hasta los demás.

- ¿Dónde vamos a buscar ahora?

Yamato y Kakashi compartieron una mirada significativa que no le gustó nada a Naruto.

- Porque vamos a seguir buscando, ¿verdad?

- Tenemos un mapa tan grande como el mundo para seguir buscando, Naruto –dijo pacientemente Yamato-. Por el momento, no sirve de nada que sigamos buscando.

- ¿Que no sirve de nada? –preguntó Lee con indignación- Pero, ¿cómo vamos a dejar esto así? ¡Sakura-san está sola con el Uchiha!

- Comprendemos la gravedad de este problema, pero no conseguiremos nada si continuamos la búsqueda aquí –razonó Kakashi-. Estamos movilizando a todos los escuadrones de jōninsque podemos en su búsqueda y las invocaciones trabajan a destajo, pero nosotros no podemos hacer más. Tenemos que volver a Konoha y pensar en nuestro siguiente paso. Esto puede tener consecuencias especiales y no podemos actuar independientemente de la villa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Naruto.

- Sasuke no es un ninja cualquiera. Comunicar la desaparición de Sakura será muy problemático de cara a las naciones aliadas. Si Sakura acaba con Sasuke, no habrá problemas, pero...

- ¡Sakura no podrá matar a Sasuke! –interrumpió de nuevo el pupilo de Kakashi- ¡Ella le quiere!

- Precisamente por eso es un problema. Si no acaba con él, Sakura será la víctima, y si por alguna razón Sakura escapa con vida y esa huida es presenciada, habrá personas que se hagan muchas preguntas inoportunas.

Naruto miró boquiabierto a su antiguo maestro.

- No me puedo creer que te preocupes por eso ahora mismo. ¡Todo lo que tenga que pasar está ocurriendo ahora mismo! ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo volviendo a Konoha!

- No estamos haciendo nada aquí –intervino Sai-. Si estuviera por los alrededores los habríamos encontrado. Sakura invocó a Sasuke en otro sitio; puedes estar seguro de que está fuera de nuestro alcance.

Sin haber despegado la mirada de Kakashi, Naruto buscó alternativas que impidieran la vuelta a Konoha. Kakashi tuvo que decirle que no había un plan mejor.

- ¡Me quedo! ¡Tengo que seguir buscando! –dijo Naruto en voz alta y rajada- Marchaos vosotros y dejadme aquí –ante las sacudidas de cabeza de Yamato y Kakashi, Naruto dio un paso atrás y se pasó nerviosamente la mano por la cara, apartando el agua de lluvia de la frente-. ¡Sasuke puede estar matando a Sakura en este momento, Kakashi-sensei!

- No puedo convencerte de lo contrario.

Naruto suplicó un último intento dentro de sí.

- Pero tenemos que irnos y tú vendrás con nosotros. No nos olvidaremos de esto hasta volver a ver a Sakura. Ella es una ninja de Konoha y no descansaremos hasta tenerla entre nosotros.

Naruto se relajó un poco. Kiba se acercó a él y le palmeó el hombro.

- Tienen razón. Aquí no podemos hacer nada. No hay ningún indicio de que estén cerca. La búsqueda irá mejor lejos de aquí.

_Sakura, por lo que más quieras, ten cuidado._

Aunque estuviera convencido de que sus compañeros tenían el mismo interés que él en rescatar a Sakura, Naruto no dejaba de pensar en lo que se podía hacer mientras corría de vuelta a la Hoja. Kakashi, a su lado, mantenía el ceño fruncido y guardaba silencio, al contrario que el resto de sus compañeros, que intercambiaban impresiones sobre lo que podía estar pasando respecto a la reunión interrumpida de los kages. Todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Naruto giraba sobre sí mismo hasta encontrar el punto de unión con la desaparición de Sasuke y Sakura. No quería abrir la boca porque todo lo que se le ocurría tomaba la misma dirección y terminaba de forma fatal.

_Como le pongas un dedo encima a Sakura te mataré antes de tiempo, Sasuke._

Prefería mirar el paisaje que recorría, en busca de cualquier pista de sus amigos, por pequeña y mediocre que fuera.

Hora y media después, cuando el sol terminaba de ponerse y quedaban menos de cincuenta kilómetros para llegar a Konoha, Kakashi se acercó a él un par de metros.

- Naruto.

El interpelado alzó la cabeza.

- Escucha. Sé que estás luchando con ahínco por Sasuke y que el mensaje que tenías para él era muy importante, pero creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de tener buenas intenciones con él.

- Ya te he escuchado decir que Sasuke intentó matar a Sakura cuando llegaste al puente.

- Bien, porque es importante que lo tengas en cuenta. Nada que le digas va a ablandarle.

- Es que no quiero ablandarle. Lo que quiero es que entienda que le comprendo y que hay una pelea pendiente entre nosotros. Es vital que tengamos esa conversación antes de que haga nada con Sakura. Desde que vimos a Nagato y Madara y conocimos la historia de Itachi, todo lo que pensaba sobre Sasuke y su situación ha ido cambiado. No voy a compadecerme de él porque le respeto demasiado, pero tengo que hacer algo.

- Me parece que llegaremos tarde para eso.

Naruto le miró con alarma.

- No lo digo por Sakura, sino por Sasuke. Él ha cambiado y no va a volver a ser el mismo de antes. Cuando una persona sobrepasa cierto nivel en el umbral del dolor, se convierte en una persona distinta.

- Pero Sasuke...

- Sé que lo vas a intentar. Pero no esperes un imposible, no te engañes –Kakashi dio un hondo suspiro y dijo con parsimonia:- Lamento mucho decir esto, Naruto, pero lo mejor que puede pasar es que Sakura lo mate.

- No digas eso. Maldita sea, Kakashi-sensei, tú no.

- Sasuke se ha convertido en una causa perdida. Ya ha sobrepasado su límite.

Naruto hizo oídos sordos ante aquel último comentario y siguió echando vistazos nerviosos a los espacios abiertos del bosque que sobrevolaba. Era imposible que Sakura hubiera invocado a Sasuke tan cerca de la villa, pero así conseguía dejar de pensar.

La búsqueda resultó inútil, pero avistar la Hoja le dio un vuelco al corazón a Naruto. Cuando alcanzaron la muralla, la noche estaba bien entrada y la aldea apareció como un gigantesco recinto de acampada, plagado de enormes tiendas de campaña y fogatas rodeadas de trabajadores trasnochadores. El centro de la villa había sido tomado como referencia para montar el grueso del recinto, por lo que se distribuía en forma de estrella en medio de los escombros. La Hoja había sido una villa de edificios medianamente altos, por lo que las tiendas abarrotaban los espacios vacíos y rebosaban la muralla, resaltando entre las ruinas del casco urbano como una acumulación de aguanieve entre un montón de rocas oscuras.

Los pocos edificios reconstruidos, que circunvalaban el monte de los hokages, se habían destinado a acoger a los niños y ancianos. En uno de ellos estaba ingresada la Quinta. Allí fue a donde se dirigieron en cuanto la buscaron en el entoldado donde la habían visto por última vez y comprobaron la nueva distribución. En su paso por la villa, los trabajadores que charlaban en torno a las hogueras saludaron a Naruto afectuosamente, aún agradecidos por su intervención en el último ataque a la Hoja. Aquello le hizo sentir un poco mejor a Naruto, pero no logró sanar la herida que tenía en el pecho.

"_Seré un verdadero héroe cuando consiga mantenerlos a todos a salvo. Un amigo que se resiste a volver a casa si no es para provocar una masacre, una amiga que se va para matarlo, y yo lejos de ellos, en una villa que me trata como lo que no soy. ¿Cómo puedo pretender ser un héroe?"._

El edificio estaba en activo, aunque bastante silencioso. Allí estaban congregados los representantes de todos los clanes, tres escuadrones de servicio de ANBU, los miembros del Consejo y un equipo del hospital de guardia. Cuando Kakashi entró en la sala principal, Gai, Kurenai y Genma se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al grupo recién llegado. El equipo de Asuma acompañaba a los pupilos de Kurenai y Gai. Éstos no se levantaron, pero siguieron con interés el encuentro. Se preguntaban entre ellos con miradas si Sasuke ya estaba muerto.

Shikamaru se quedó con la mirada fija en la puerta. En aquel grupo faltaba alguien.

- ¿Ya estáis aquí? –Preguntó Kurenai mirándolos a todos- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No tenemos noticias sobre la cumbre de los kages –añadió Genma-. Llegaron un par de encargados de Danzō por la tarde, informando de que Uchiha Sasuke había irrumpido en la cumbre, pero no sabemos qué ha sido de Danzō.

- No traemos noticias menos importantes –dijo Yamato.

Kurenai, Gai y Genma prestaron toda atención.

- Sasuke ha matado a Danzō en una pelea, y eso no es todo: Sakura ha desaparecido con él.

- ¿Que Sakura ha desaparecido con Sasuke? –se escuchó decir de boca de Tenten. Todos los alumnos se pusieron en pie, exceptuando a Ino y Shikamaru- ¿La ha secuestrado? ¿A dónde se la ha llevado?

- No la ha secuestrado –contestó Kiba-. Se ha ido ella solita con él. Nos traicionó a Sai, Lee, Akamaru y a mí, escapándose cuando lo buscábamos, y ejecutó una invocación inversa cuando Kakashi y Naruto intentaban luchar con él.

- Pero... –susurró Kurenai mirando fijamente a Kakashi- ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso?

- Eso no fue en lo que quedamos –interrumpió Shikamaru desde la pared-. Ella está intentando encargarse sola de la situación, ¿qué fue lo que pasó cuando os burló?

Los compañeros de Lee y Kiba se acercaron al grupo para escuchar los detalles, momento que aprovechó Kakashi para llevar a parte a Genma. Naruto los siguió de cerca, ignorando las preguntas que sus compañeros hacían. Había cosas importantes que hacer y escuchar más dudas no le iba a ayudar.

- ¿Y Tsunade? ¿Ha despertado? –preguntó Naruto adelantándose a Kakashi.

- Todavía no. Shizune hace guardia sin descanso a su lado, pero parece que no hay avances. Por aquí siguen siendo muy pocos los que se conforman con el ascenso al poder de Danzō, así que se han empezado a organizar todos los miembros de Raíz para servirle como soldados de primera línea de batalla. He escuchado decir que para Raíz figurabas como otro favorito entre los posibles candidatos para el puesto de hokage –dijo devolviendo su mirada a Kakashi-. Cuanto llegue a los oídos de los ancianos que Danzō está muerto no tardarán en buscarte para intentar convencerte de ocupar el puesto.

Kakashi dio un lento suspiro y echó un vistazo al grupo de chūnins, que no paraba de discutir sobre el paradero y las razones de los desaparecidos.

- Las noticias llegarán muy pronto hasta ellos. Aunque intentemos silenciar a estos chicos para aplazar el nombramiento del nuevo hokage, los ANBU que acompañaban a Danzō terminarán descubriendo qué ocurrió con él. Sai ya ha podido comprobar que sus sellos de silencio han desaparecido, al igual que el resto de Raíz; no será un secreto por mucho más tiempo. Tenemos que comunicarlo e intentar convencer al Consejo para que sea el responsable de las decisiones de Tsunade mientras ella esté inconsciente.

- Dudo mucho que nos hagan caso.

- Y yo, pero creo que tomar una decisión tan precipitada podría traernos problemas.

Sai se sumó a la conversación.

- Puedo convocar a mis compañeros para discutir sobre las acciones del Uchiha. Pondríamos en marcha a quince escuadrones para buscar a Sasuke esta misma noche.

Naruto miró con interés a Kakashi. Aquella era una muy buena idea.

- No estoy muy seguro de la lealtad de Raíz. Danzō ya desconfiaba de ti cuando te dio la misión de vigilar a Naruto.

- Con Danzō fuera de juego Raíz se convierte en un grupo que acata órdenes sin capitán. Se conocen tus capacidades de liderazgo y Sasuke no deja de ser un enemigo estudiado para nosotros. Si quieres que el grupo te sirva, conseguiré convencerlos.

- Agradezco la sugerencia. Raíz es un recurso muy valioso, pero intentar utilizarlo ahora podría despertar desconfianzas. Raíz no ha asimilado las últimas noticias y la búsqueda de Sasuke es delicada. Lo que sí podrías hacer es ponerles al día y tantear las opiniones de tus compañeros. Estate atento. Habrá un segundo al mando.

Sai cabeceó y dio media vuelta para salir del edificio.

- Vayamos a hablar con los ancianos, Genma –dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto por primera vez-. Estaré en contacto contigo, Naruto, no hagas planes para escaparte a buscar a tus compañeros a escondidas.

- Tranquilo, sé que lo empeoraría todo.

Kakashi entrecerró el ojo visible, sabedor de lo predecible que era Naruto en situaciones como aquella.

- No me moveré de aquí. De verdad.

Kakashi le sonrió antes de enfilar con Genma escaleras arriba en silencio y Kurenai y Gai se marcharon en dirección contraria, de camino a una sala donde hacían guardia los ANBU. Naruto se preguntó qué podría hacer para ayudar, pero todo lo que tenía era un grupo de compañeros desconcertados y su permanencia en Konoha apalabrada. Se sentía muy nervioso y frustrado.

- Qué d-desgracia...

- ¿Pero cómo ha podido suceder? ¿Qué estaba pasando con Sakura? ¿Es que se ha vuelto loca?

- ¡La culpa la tenemos nosotros! ¡Rescatar a Sasuke ha sido siempre una responsabilidad de todo el grupo y Naruto ha sido el único que ha sabido encargarse de su rescate! ¡Después de la paliza que le dieron, Sakura ha debido sentirse muy responsable!

- ¡Eso no le da derecho a traicionar nuestro apoyo! ¡Estábamos allí para trabajar como el equipo que somos, Konoha es una villa unida! Sakura ha puesto en evidencia nuestro compromiso; ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡El fallo ha sido nuestro! No debimos haber sido burlados, no cuando era tan obvio que Sakura-san quería encargarse de Sasuke-san personalmente. Estuvo a punto de matarla mientras nosotros estábamos inconscientes.

- ¿Y eso de quién es culpa? Sakura no tiene un pelo de tonta, lo pensó todo incluso antes de salir de la villa.

Ino escuchaba los comentarios de sus compañeros sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Shikamaru seguía a su lado, cruzado de brazos, esperando que dijera algo. Su amiga parecía haber recibido una muy mala noticia, estaba muy quieta, en shock. Chouji se había sentado a su lado de nuevo al ver que ella no reaccionaba ante la noticia y le había preguntado si estaba bien, pero Ino no parpadeaba, no contestaba, no se movía.

Shikamaru optó por acuclillarse frente a ella y obligarle a cruzar su mirada con él.

- ¿Qué te afecta tanto? ¿Que una amiga esté corriendo el riesgo de ser asesinada o que esté ahora mismo con el Uchiha?

Las cejas de Ino se inclinaron hacia afuera, frunciéndosele el ceño.

- Por grave y estúpido que te parezca, me siento más amenazada por el hecho de que esté con él.

- No te pierdes el detalle de que Sasuke haya intentado matarla, ¿verdad? Lo acaba de decir Lee hace un momento.

- No se me escapa, pero... me parece muy importante que lo haya conseguido.

Ino apretó una mano en un puño y se lo llevó a la boca.

- Sabías cuál era el plan y lo mal que se tomó Sakura nuestra decisión. ¿Es que tú, en su lugar, habrías hecho otra cosa que no fuera matar a Sasuke? –los ojos de Ino se congestionaron. Shikamaru resopló con la boca abierta, sin poder dar crédito- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Tú también habrías querido despedirte de él? Decidiste que era demasiado doloroso y que era mejor para ti desentenderte de todo esto.

- Sé lo que dije.

- ¿Entonces? –preguntó la voz de Neji. El grupo se había vuelto y estaba pendiente de la respuesta de Ino.

Ino deslizó los antebrazos sobre las rodillas hasta apoyar los codos en ellas y encajó el puño en la palma de la otra mano.

- Lo que ocurre es que la comprendo.

- Pues podrías explicárnoslo para que entendamos qué está sucediendo –sugirió Kiba con irritación-. Nada que tenga que ver con los sentimientos que albergáis hacia el Uchiha me ayuda a comprender esa necesidad tan lógica vuestra de querer acabar de esta manera con él. Joder, si Sakura me lo hubiera pedido, habría consentido que hablara con él todo lo que hubiera dado la gana.

- Yo tampoco logro entenderlo –dijo Shino-. Tal y como están las cosas, no es el mejor momento para organizar despedidas particulares. Sasuke ha matado a un kage. Por mucho aprecio que le tengáis al Uchiha, deberíais entender que Sasuke ahora es una gran amenaza. Su peligrosidad se corresponde a sus habilidades en la lucha y sus motivaciones. Sakura no vivirá para contar ese encuentro.

- Entiendo que os parezca infantil –dijo Ino alzando la voz-. ¡Pero los sentimientos de Sakura por Sasuke son tan fuertes como los míos! Todos estamos al tanto de las acciones de Sasuke, sabemos lo peligroso que es, pero no es tan fácil cerrar este asunto así como así. ¡Ojalá os lo pudiera hacer entender!

Un silencio se instaló entre los diez ninjas durante unos segundos. Neji debió pensar que aquel matiz seguía siendo superficial cuando dijo:

- De cualquier manera tenemos que encargarnos de Sasuke si Sakura no lo hace. No podemos dejar ese cabo suelto.

- Escuchadme bien –sonó la voz de Naruto desde el lugar apartado donde había estado escuchando toda la conversación-: de Sasuke me encargo yo. No quiero que os veáis involucrados en su búsqueda, porque todo esto se ha convertido en un asunto cerrado entre él y yo. Sakura está en medio, así que ahora se trata de mi equipo al completo. Os agradezco el interés, pero no quiero ver a nadie más corriendo el riesgo de morir por Sasuke.

- Ya lo hemos dicho antes: Sasuke es asunto de todos –contestó Shikamaru-. Puede que sea tu compañero y amigo, pero es un ninja de Konoha y eso nos afecta a todos.

- Me da igual. Haced lo que queráis para buscar a Sakura, pero que no se os ocurra enfrentaros a Sasuke. Lo digo en serio –dijo mirándolos a todos-. Hacedme ese favor. Será el único que os pida jamás.

- ¿Qué pasa entonces con Sakura-san? No podemos dejar la búsqueda tan pronto –dijo Lee.

- Llevo todo el camino pensando en ella. No puedo abandonarla ahora, Sasuke no va a responder bien. No sé cómo hacerlo ni qué problemas me encontraré para salir en su búsqueda, pero no la dejaré con Sasuke. Si me pudieseis ayudar... yo...

- Yo la buscaré –prometió Ino de repente.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Shikamaru. El tono de la Yamanaka era demasiado decidido para su gusto.

- Que la voy a buscar –Ino se levantó, mirando desafiante a su compañero.

- ¿Nos ayudarás a buscarla? –preguntó Naruto con una luz esperanzadora en los ojos.

- ¡La buscaremos todos! ¡No seas ridículo! –exclamó Tenten.

Ino también contestó, aunque con más calma.

- Ya lo creo. Aunque tenga que ir sola. Lo haré y me quedaré en paz.

- ¿En paz con qué? –preguntó Shikamaru con impaciencia mientras se levantaba y alzaba los brazos- ¡Era lo que faltaba! ¿Cómo demonios vas a quedarte en paz buscando a esos dos? ¿Es que quieres que te mate a ti también y que la venganza que está engordando Sasuke con la Hoja se haga un poco más grande?

Ino inspiró con furia y le soltó a Shikamaru un buen insulto visual con los ojos desorbitados. Pasó a su lado golpeándole el hombro y bajó las escaleras del edificio a toda prisa, sin terminar de echar a correr.

- Ino, espera.

- Déjame en paz.

Shikamaru hizo un gesto con la mano a Chouji, indicándole que él se encargaría de ella, y siguió los pasos de Ino. En la calle la Yamanaka apretó el paso, de camino a la hilera de tiendas de campaña más alejada. Shikamaru dio un buen par de zancadas, la alcanzó y dijo a Ino casi al oído.

- No creo que sea ninguna estupidez lo que sea que sientas por Sasuke, ni cuestiono la utilidad que tendrá lo que quieras hacer, pero no es un buen momento.

- ¡Lo es! ¡Maldita sea, lo es! –dijo dándose la vuelta- ¡Sakura está con él! –las lágrimas empezaban a asomar de nuevo, pero estaba tan enfadada que parecía lo menos importante- ¡Ella era mi mejor amiga! Tendrías que pasar por lo mismo que yo para entender lo que significa perderla y estar siempre a la sombra, lejos de cualquier posibilidad con Sasuke.

Shikamaru estaba lejos de comprenderlo, pero sabía cómo le había afectado haber roto su amistad con Sakura. Los sentimientos que Ino amparaba por Sasuke habían remitido ligeramente cuando él se fue de la villa, pero en el transcurso del segundo examen chūnin, tras ver a Sakura luchar y sanarse las heridas lejos de sus compañeros de equipo provisionales, sus sentimientos adormecidos volvieron con más fuerza que nunca. Sakura no olvidaba a Sasuke, justificaba su esfuerzo con la misión de volver a tener a su equipo reunido y fortalecía con empeño su pequeña fama de ser la digna heredera de Tsunade. Ino se preguntó por qué había dejado de reír y hablar con ella, y el vacío de su corazón, aquel eco de recuerdos pobres e infantiles que guardaba de Sasuke, le dijeron que había ocurrido por nada.

A Shikamaru le parecía que la vehemencia de los sentimientos de Ino estaba muy condicionada por los de Sakura, a modo de lucha, para mantener la relación con su antigua amiga, pero siempre se abstuvo de decir nada. En materia de sentimientos, él no era nadie para educar o corregir.

Si lo que sentía Ino era una ilusión, ella misma debía darse cuenta.

- Sé que vas a decir que es una estupidez, que Sasuke no haría caso de lo que sentimos, pero no ha dejado de doler –dijo palmeándose el pecho, a la altura de su corazón-. Hemos sido el único el único grupo que no ha participado en su búsqueda.

- Está bien –dijo Shikamaru despacio-. Llevo años escuchándote hablar de este tema, no es nuevo. Pero Sasuke no es alguien desconocido para mí y por eso sé que no merece tu aprecio.

- No me trates como una niña –dijo agarrándolo por la pechera de su uniforme-. ¡Sé que todo esto te parece una tontería!

- No es así. Respeto lo que sientes –dijo soltando la mano de su chaleco-. Pero tengo que cuidar de ti.

Ino se puso una mano en la cadera y suavizó la cercanía dando un pequeño paso atrás. Su amigo la seguía con la mirada.

- Asuma nos dejó hace muy poco, Ino; me siento responsable del equipo. Quiero evitar rupturas como las del equipo de Naruto, así que tengo que confiar en que comprendas lo importante que es para mí y para la villa que sigamos unidos. Si te vas así de enfada para buscarles, estaremos muy preocupados. Necesito saber que estarás bien y que lo que vayas a hacer será lo más inteligente que puede ocurrírsete.

Ino bajó la mirada, y la ira que mantenía tenso su cuerpo fue menguando, dejándola lánguida y vencida. Su amigo permaneció frente a ella, intentando adivinar qué pensaba.

_Como si fuera tan sencillo._

Quizá lo fuera.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que te gustaría hacer si dieses con ellos?

La Yamanaka permaneció cabizbaja, en silencio. Negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, está bien reconocerlo. ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer, Ino?

- No tengo ni idea –levantó la cabeza y lo miró con mucha seriedad-. Pero tengo una promesa que cumplir. No se deben romper las promesas con los muertos, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru devolvió la mirada de gravedad. En su momento, cuando Asuma hizo a Ino prometerle aquello, Shikamaru pensó que su maestro esperaba sacarle una sonrisa a su alumna haciéndole saber que confiaba en su obstinación para seguir mejorando y mantener el grupo unido, pero Ino había convertido aquella promesa en algo a lo que aferrarse con uñas y dientes. Ino no era ninguna estúpida. A veces su terquedad la hacía un poco insufrible e inflexible, pero la conocía desde que eran niños y sabía que Ino había captado el verdadero significado de aquella promesa.

Ino echaba de menos a Asuma. Tanto como él mismo. Había convertido esa promesa en una manera de honrar a su maestro. Quizá porque era la única manera de mantener algo suyo, correspondiendo a lo último que les dejó, aquellas palabras suaves y expiradas antes de morir. Shikamaru le había prometido cuidar de Kurenai y su hijo, y el éxito de aquella misión se había convertido en una pequeña obsesión.

_Yo también le echo de menos y le voy a hacer feliz. Asuma me conocía y sabía que esto era lo que realmente debía hacer,_ le estaba diciendo Ino.

Shikamaru se dio por vencido.

- No, no se deben romper. Pero no lo harás sola. Te ayudaré a que puedas cumplir tu promesa, o lo que sea que quieras hacer.


End file.
